<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THESE DAYS by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415522">THESE DAYS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3racha best bros, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Eventual Smut, Football | Soccer, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Recreational Drug Use, Soccer AU, Top Bang Chan, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Bang Chan, allen from cravity is chan’s younger brother !!, bang chan - Freeform, chan doesn’t give a fuck, jeongchan, jeongin likes to follow the rules, once again lots of sexual tension, or worry idk, stray kids - Freeform, the dreamies are the freshman aw, they WILL fuck guys don’t worry, they hate each other for a bit, yang jeongin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED] </p><p>note: to everyone who has been keeping track of this story i am very sad to let you know that i will no longer be continuing this story! i will actually be orphaning all my works because i am no longer a fan of skz and i can't seem to write for them anymore. these stories are also not representative of my skills and writing preferences any longer so i don't want to force it when i already no longer have any connection to it. thank you for the support and stay happy &lt;3</p><p>Jeongin has spent his whole life worrying about his mom, soccer and following the rules—until he moves to a boarding school in the city and he’s thrust into the arms of a certain roommate Bang Chan—untamed anger issues, shamelessly selfish, borderline criminal, expert tease, and surprisingly introspective—all because he has a fear of dying.</p><p>Chan makes a promise to himself that he will teach Jeongin how to live his life to the fullest—to live like it’s his last day on earth.</p><p>OR: Jeongin’s new roommate Chan is a bad influence so he teaches him how to break a lot of rules, they also play soccer, and probably fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- adult themes<br/>- cross posting on wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin never once thought he would leave his hometown.</p><p> </p><p>All he ever needed was in that small little fishing district tucked away in a little market street. He had friends, a soccer team, a Costco about 30 minutes away, plenty of delicious family owned restaurants that he was sure he'd never get tired of, and there was even a movie theater close enough to drive to. Though some might say this was a pitiful sales pitch that seemed to make even the most fun activities seem boring, it was what Jeongin grew up with, he was quite alright with that.</p><p> </p><p>It was a common discussion among the inhabitants of his beloved hometown, kids who were dying to move to the city and adults who's dreams never really panned out. Almost all the people who talked such big games as youths—about leaving for the big city—about becoming more wealthy than everyone in town combined—they always ended up being the ones working in their parents restaurants never making it an hour out of town.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin never quite got it, there was no point in dreaming when all he ever needed was his mom and the soccer field that sits right outside his high school.</p><p> </p><p>If it was up to him, he would never leave.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing the end of the semester when she had her fit, fed up with Jeongin's soccer coach once again. It hadn't been a problem until his freshman year, and she had made it apparent that she had a clear distaste for the man's coaching tactics. Jeongin would admit it was annoying when other players consistently didn't show up for practice without punishment, when they lost another game to the city boys who always seemed to taunt them, when coach shook it off fully willing to give them their participation prize, but he <em>did</em> see his point of view as well.</p><p> </p><p>They were just a small town soccer team, it was hardly competitive, more of a hobby. If you wanted to really make it on the big field you certainly didn't come here, so his Mom's complaints didn't sway Coach Nam in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin loved his mom, he really did, but she embarrassed him with all the talk she did about how good he was. This was her main concern, she wanted Jeongin to succeed as a soccer player, and albeit he was incredibly skilled, he couldn't play by himself. Other players didn't show up for practice if they didn't want to, didn't practice as hard as they truly could, and in his lovely mother's words—they were dead weight.</p><p> </p><p>Every game she was down on the field arguing with Coach Nam, demanding he discipline the kids more, work them harder, only for him to respond with the same, "we hardly have seven players, Sunjung, if i work them any harder Jeongin will be the only one left".</p><p> </p><p>It was a fair point, because for the rest of the team, this was a relaxing hobby, not a competition.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin wasn't exactly sure where he stood on that topic, but he sure as hell knew that he wanted to excel in soccer as in any other activity.</p><p> </p><p>That was just kind of his personality: be diligent, follow the rules, succeed.</p><p> </p><p>It was one particular day when his dear mother finally snapped, marching her son home to announce that next year he would be going to boarding school in the city not only for a better education but a better soccer team.</p><p> </p><p>He had realized that <em>maybe</em> he didn't have the best friends in the universe, the ones he thought he had, when they spent their remaining time together jealously relaying to him all the things they would do in his shoes, not really concerned with his departure.</p><p> </p><p>There were not many moments he wished he had a dad, in fact he was quite happy just him, his mom, and their little hole in the wall restaurant. However moments like these made him wish that someone else was there to talk her down from the ledge that was her hyperactive mind. It didn't bother him too much, in fact he had the rest of the semester and the months of summer to convince her that her schemes were absolutely insane.</p><p> </p><p>Until months became weeks, and weeks became days, and days became move in day, and he was sitting on a bare mattress in a half empty dorm.</p><p> </p><p>One side of the room was clearly lived in, although he wasn't sure how long he'd been there, the dorms had only opened up a couple days ago and it was very apparent that he'd still managed to make quite a mess.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know much about his roommate, but he'd collected 4 pieces of information in his short time here.</p><p> </p><p>1. His name was Bang Chan</p><p>2. He's a senior</p><p>3. He's on the soccer team</p><p> </p><p>And the newly discovered:</p><p> </p><p>4. He's incredibly messy</p><p> </p><p>More information was pending, but he was hoping they could get along considering he was not only sharing a room but a field with him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin stares at the packed boxes in front of him, they stuck out like a sore thumb in the blank white room and suddenly the boy regretted buying white sheets. Chan's side, though as disarrayed as it was, seemed to carry on the blank theme, a Messi poster dotted a bit of color above his twin bed, and a little plant sat on the window sill near his bed. It was a cute addition and made Jeongin think this Chan guy must have a soft side to him.</p><p> </p><p>The bed nearest the window probably would have been Jeongin's first choice if it wasn't already occupied, but that's what he gets for so desperately wanting to stay in his home town—waiting for the absolute last move-in day.</p><p> </p><p>Other than that, there were dirty clothes and random books sat on the floor that Jeongin would have snatched up as soon as he walked in if he was back in his house.</p><p> </p><p>Overall Jeongin was sure Chan couldn't be that bad, he may be a little messy, but hey, so was his mom. From the plant on the window sill to the many pill bottles on his bed side table, Jeongin could only assume he was a lanky guy who needed about 20 vitamins to keep his frail body functioning. There were plenty of those guys in his hometown, and he was no stranger to their awkward conversational skills and strange jerking movements they got when they were excited that seemed to yell out to everyone around them that they didn't have enough muscle to control their own bodies.</p><p> </p><p>If this was indeed what Chan was like, then Jeongin would have no problem whipping his senior into shape and maybe getting him to clean up a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was enjoying imagining what his roommate would look like when the sound of a key jumbling in the lock made him stand, completely ready to greet his new roommate.</p><p> </p><p>It really wasn't his fault that he was stunned speechless at the sight of the man entering the room.</p><p> </p><p>Though he was a sickly pale (so much so Jeongin was sure he had to have at least a cold), he stood on a pair of sturdy legs made of lean muscle seen through the rips of his jeans. His head perched atop a pair of broad shoulders, a short silver chain hanging around his neck and peeking over his black oversized t-shirt (surely hiding some ungodly muscles). He also quickly noticed the man's lack of school uniform, he must have not been planning to go to orientation if he was dressed like an emo model.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to have this undeniably attractive confidence radiating off of him from the way he dressed to the way he stalked into the room like he owned it (Jeongin would be quick to point out that he in fact only "owned" half of it, and in truth the room actually belonged to the school). He was dressed in all black with dark chocolate brown locks shadowing his forehead slightly, and though he was undoubtedly sex appeal manifested in human form, Jeongin couldn't get over his persistent resting bitch face.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, he was <em>not</em> what he expected.</p><p> </p><p>At first he only glanced at the younger, throwing out a unenthusiastic and almost biting, "What are you lookin at?"</p><p> </p><p>However the question was completely thrown out of the air as the older does a double take, taking in the boy in front of him because he had in fact never met him before.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was entirely taken aback by the question, wasn't it <em>obvious</em> who he was? The one other person who has a key to this room besides the lovely lady at the front desk. The younger hopes he will recognize his name at least, thinking he just wasn't expecting to see him, "Uh, I'm Yang Jeongin, your roommate."</p><p> </p><p>Chan still looks shocked to say the least, mouth hanging open slightly with his eye brows pressed together as they always seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>His voice came out higher than the previous two sentences as if he was completely shocked by this new information, "Then what happened to Dongyoung?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was equally confused on how the man was completely oblivious to the disappearance of his very own roommate, his mouth hung slightly open, completely amazed at the lack of care this man seemed to have.</p><p> </p><p>You know, maybe they wouldn't become close, "I'm not entirely sure," Jeongin watched as Chan began to root through the trash pile that was his side of the room, watching as he shamelessly picked up dirty t-shirts just to put them back on the floor, "Did you not know he left?"</p><p> </p><p>The older looked up from his disheveled floor and meeting his new roommate's eyes, only a hint of shame that quickly shifted back to his cold uncaring mug, "He was boring anyways," he shifts his gaze back to the floor, finally finding his backpack under the bed, "I've had more important things to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>Though the conversation clearly left something to be desired, Jeongin thought asking Chan what he meant by that would be considered rude at such an early stage in their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>When Chan finally stands from the floor, brushing off his black jeans, he almost sounds uninterested when <em>he </em>asks <em>him </em>a question, as if it was a bother to even care, "So are you a freshman or what?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin figures that this question was simple enough despite Chan's condescending tone, crossing his arms over his chest to give him confidence, "No, I'm a sophomore," Jeongin's eyes followed the boys frame as he walked to his desk distractingly, it annoyed the younger that it seemed he wasn't even listening, "I just moved from—"</p><p> </p><p>"God, where are my headphones?"</p><p> </p><p>Smoke poured out of Jeongin's ears, why was he even bothering to answer this guys questions if he wasn't even fucking listening?</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to carry on packing away his lap top and <em>finally</em> his headphones, slinging his bag over his shoulder haphazardly, looking around the room as he made his way towards the door as if he was checking to see if he was missing something.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin kept his composure as he made his way in front of the path to the door, Chan, not looking where he was going, running right into him.</p><p> </p><p>Chan seems to be in disbelief that this stranger was confident enough to purposely run into him, there was very clearly a viciousness in his eyes, an intensity that froze Jeongin in his place.</p><p> </p><p>It was mind boggling how Chan could seem so indifferent, but as soon as you get in his way suddenly there was a fire lit under his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you mind coming with me to orientation? I don't really know my way around here." A sickly sweet smile flickered on the younger's face.</p><p> </p><p>Chan seemed taken aback by Jeongin's passive words after pissing him off so badly, but Jeongin doesn't expect his next word, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>The younger seemed to light up, completely surprised by the affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>do </em>mind, so please get out of my way."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin almost felt stupid for getting his hopes up.</p><p> </p><p>Chan tries to step around the boy in an effort to leave the room, but Jeongin quickly backs up to place himself in front of the door once again, a hand on the man's chest (he was <em>very</em> correct in the assumption that the t-shirt was hiding some muscles, should he be scared or turned on?)</p><p> </p><p>He decided to use the thing that always work in these situations, the puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But—why?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan's gaze trails from the palm pressed against his chest to the boy once again obstructing his path, a heat pulsing in his eyes. Jeongin noticed his skin burned with anger, entirely tangible.</p><p> </p><p>The older's face drops suddenly, a tranquil smile sits on his face, but jeongin recognizes it as sarcastic and condescending. He nods, looking away for a second before returning with an equally condescending voice, as if he was speaking to a child, "Lemme tell you a secret, kid."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin isn't really sure what else to do except let the guy lean in close to his shoulder, surely eyeing the door knob as he lowers his voice to only be caught by the ear beside his head, "I could care less," the man pokes an accusatory finger into the boy's chest, almost throwing off his balance, "if a nose-y rat like <em>you</em> got lost in the school."</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away, same sinister smile playfully pulling at the corners of his lips as he shrugs his shoulders carelessly. To top it all off he pats the stunned boy's shoulder as he makes his way around and out the door, clicking it shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin quite dramatically turns around, mouth hanging open in amazement, scoffing as he looks away from the tainted door. He crosses his arms like a child, refraining from stomping and yelling as if he was a toddler throwing a tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>Those were just his inner thoughts though, because <em>Yang Jeongin</em> doesn't act like that.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Jeongin was going crazy, but he swears all the hallways look the same.</p><p> </p><p>After Chan left him high and dry he was forced to navigate the school by himself.</p><p> </p><p>He had found the orientation event relatively easily, but when it was all said and done and the students had returned to their dorms, Jeongin was still trying to find his classes.</p><p> </p><p>He was aware that the sheer size of his new high school would have to be astronomically larger in order to accommodate the large population of the city, but he couldn't help that he was used to the two hallways that he could find all of his teachers in back in his hometown.</p><p> </p><p>The hallway was dim, clearly not intended to be used today as he was far from any sign of fellow students or teachers. If he wasn't absolutely determined to find his last class of the day, he would have probably already given up and ran out of fear of the creatures that could be lurking in the dark hallways.</p><p> </p><p>A giggle, a snicker, and low speaking voices however filtered into his ears as he approached one hallway. It immediately filled Jeongin with both excitement and fear, as it was absolutely terrifying to hear even the slightest noise in a dark area, but Jeongin thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask someone for help.</p><p> </p><p>When he turned the corner two students sat at the end of the hallway, a phone flashlight sat between them on the boxes they sat on. They laughed and conversed quietly as if not to draw attention to themselves however it clearly wasn't that effective.</p><p> </p><p>One was blonde, a deep tranquil voice that was hard to hear at the end of the hallway. He's sat rather relaxed—head tilted against the wall as he laughs brightly, his uniform tie hung loosely around his neck. The other was brunette, his slightly higher voice easier to hear, he was faced away from him but from what he could tell he seemed much more put together—uniform neat and back straight. He couldn't really pick out any other features, but by the way they giggled like little kids, it seemed that they weren't too scary (then again he obviously had a awful judge of character).</p><p> </p><p>They obviously hadn't noticed Jeongin's presence in the hallway but he wasn't sure how to get their attention as he didn't want to interrupt their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>However he didn't need to think much longer because the blonde's gaze suddenly landed on him and a piercing yell (that was no where near as manly as he expected) fell from his lips, immediately falling off the box he was sitting on.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette simply looked over his shoulder to find an awkward Jeongin clutching his white knuckles nervously and not the ghost his friend made him out to be.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde still sat on the floor, cursing in what sounded like English, a few 'Jesus Christ's and 'holy shit's thrown about.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin's frozen lips suddenly started to thaw, moving around uselessly until words start to form there, "Oh my god, I am <em>so </em>sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette stood up from the box he was sat on, completely ignoring his friend, "He's a little bitch anyway, you could have warned him you were coming and he'd still scream like a banshee."</p><p> </p><p>They were harsh words, but Jeongin assumes they were close enough to joke around like that, plus this brought a smile to his face. He wasn't sure if that was the boy's intention, however he seemed to be happy that Jeongin was relaxing a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I'm <em>very</em> lost."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette laughs, "You've come to the right place then."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin isn't really sure what he means by that but looking around he was very sure this storage room disguised as a hallway was definitely <em>not</em> the right place.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Seungmin," the boy standing in front of him says with a cheerful smile, he points behind him to the boy groaning as he finally stands from the floor, "that's Felix."</p><p> </p><p>Said boy waves distractedly as he brushes the dust from his butt.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was quick to ignore all forms of personal space, latching an arm around the boys shoulders, "Lemme see your schedule, what class you looking for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Computer science."</p><p> </p><p>The boy looks over his shoulder down at the paper as Felix approaches, pain evident on his face as if he was a grandpa who had just run a marathon.</p><p> </p><p>While Seungmin studied the paper, Jeongin looked up at the foreigner, "I really am sorry for scaring you."</p><p> </p><p>Felix laughs it off, his smile made all of Jeongin's worries go away, "It's really no big deal."</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin suddenly detaches himself from his side, turning Jeongin around by the shoulders to hopefully find that damn computer science room, "So you're a sophmore?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin nodded slowly, he was unsure about how he felt about all Seungmin knowing all the information he read from that piece of paper, but he continued to walk- figuring it was better to go with the flow.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah so are we!" Felix seemed excited, taking the schedule into his own hands and scanning it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin shakes his head, laughing at his friend, "Sorry about him, he's just excited to have another friend."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin furrowed his brows, he thought it would be rude to drill in the fact that he didn't have friends <em>again</em>, <em>especially </em>from a stranger, "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>A snicker fell out of the brunette's mouth, recalling past memories, "Felix moved here from Australia last year, not speaking a word of Korean," Seungmin looks over at his focused friend, lowering his voice to escape the ears of the Aussie, "hence he's not very good at making friends conversationally."</p><p> </p><p>Felix looks up from the paper, a killer look in his eyes. He raises a hand that warns he will smack Seungmin with no hesitation but the brunette only flinches away, laughing evilly.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin looks between the two, smile on his face fading as he realizes he was <em>kinda</em> friendship-third-wheeling, if that was a thing. They were clearly very close friends even for just meeting last year, and Jeongin couldn't help but feel like he was intruding.</p><p> </p><p>An arm falls around Jeongin's shoulders again, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Anyway, he's still rusty, so don't hit him with too many hard words." Seungmin finishes his sentence as he notices Felix is still reading intently without noticing the approaching stairs. The brunette reaches around Jeongin to snatch the paper from the Aussie's hands, his other hand coming to hit Felix on the back of the head.</p><p> </p><p>"He's also just not the brightest bulb in the box."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sticks his tongue out in response, rushing down the rest of the stairs to look up at the others from the bottom, "I <em>do </em>have friends, they're just on the soccer team and Seungmin is just <em>jealous</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The boy at Jeongin's side scoffs, rolling his eyes dramatically, "As <em>if</em>—" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Speaking</em> of the soccer team," Jeongin and Seungmin arrive at the end of the stairs, the youngest's eyes widen is anticipation as Felix pokes a finger into his chest, (It's very clear to Jeongin that this finger digging into his chest was very different from Chan's from earlier and maybe it bothered Jeongin that his callous words were still lingering in the back of his mind), "you're on the soccer team too."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin smiles, a sparkle in his eye appears at the mention of his favorite pass time, "Oh—how did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Felix jabs an elbow into the ravenette's side playfully, "Coach told us about you at try-outs, he <em>really</em> likes you, won't shut up about how good you are."</p><p> </p><p>The youngest blushes at the compliments, he was never really good at being praised, "Oh really?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin begins to lead them forward again because at the rate they were going they wouldn't make it back to their dorms before curfew.</p><p> </p><p>The Australian nods with a proud smile on his face as he relays the information, <em>"Mhm,</em> he even said that it was okay that you weren't there for tryouts because <em>we </em>were lucky to have a striker like <em>you</em> on the team."</p><p> </p><p>Before Jeongin can even respond to the absurd praises flowing from Felix's lips, a gasp is heard from Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you're a striker?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin's head snaps towards Seungmin, nodding slowly unnerved by the sudden seriousness in the brunette's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, then you're going to be competing against Allen."</p><p> </p><p>Felix furrows his brows, giving his friend a shameful look, "Ah, don't say it like that they're not <em>competing</em> they're on a <em>team</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin shrugs, eyeing Felix as if to say, 'Sure they're not.'</p><p> </p><p>It was safe to say Jeongin was thoroughly concerned, "Wh—who's Allen?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin seems as if he's trying to act nonchalant, while Felix slaps his hands to his side, letting out an exasperated, "Ah great, now you've scared him."</p><p> </p><p>"He's Chan's younger brother."</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighs, figuring it was better to let it all out now, "Chan's the captain," though the others don't notice, Jeongin's mouth practically falls open at this information, "and his brother is a freshman this year, Chan hyung is going to want him to do well."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin's eyes are so wide it wouldn't be surprising if they fell out, "Ch—chan?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin's eyes widen at the younger, hand placed firmly on his shoulder, "Why, do you know him?"</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette's eyes stay glued to the floor as he walks stiffly ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"S—something like that."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for walking me to my dorm guys, you really <em>really</em> didn't have to."</p><p> </p><p>In any ordinary situation Jeongin would have thought it was very thoughtful of them (in truth he probably would have gotten lost again especially as it's later in the night) but after hearing the countless things the pair had to say about their team captain, he wasn't so sure how he felt about them seeing the name plate on the outside of his door.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, Jeongin tended to be a pushover in these types of situations and eventually they stood in front of his dorm with Seungmin drooling over the '방찬' printed on the plate next to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"He's seriously your roommate?" Felix asks in disbelief, eyes going back and forth between Jeongin and his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't make this shit up guys, my name is there too, I have a key, what else do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looks up finally, eyes sparkling with a smile he'd never seen before, "What's he like? To live with, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," This required Jeongin to dig into the limited information he had on Chan, only coming up with something rather lack-luster, "he's messy?"</p><p> </p><p>Felix saves him by placing a hand on the ravenette's shoulder, "You can ignore him, he's just slightly obsessed."</p><p> </p><p>A scandalized look falls upon the insulted's features, "I am not <em>obsessed</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The Australian ignores the boy's statement completely, leaning in to let Jeongin in on the secret, "The only reason he's the score keeper is because he has had a big fat crush on Chan since middle school," the mentioned boy holds a scowl on his face, "he knew he was shit at soccer so he was hoping score keeper would get him some interactions but he is still yet to talk to him."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was completely appalled that someone as friendly as Seungmin could develop feelings for the ill-tempered toddler on the other side of the door, "He's kinda a jerk just warning you."</p><p> </p><p>Felix's eyebrows shoot up at this, "Did you piss him off already?"</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette feels he shouldn't be surprised that that over-sized chihuahua is known for his uncontrollable temper, but maybe it was wishful thinking for their fight to be a one time thing, "I didn't even do shit and he was on my ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it doesn't take much to get him mad, he's got major anger issues."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix notices the scared expression plastered on Jeongin's face, trying to smile encouragingly as he places a comforting hand on the youngest's shoulder, "It will be fine don't worry about it too much, you guys can't hate each other for long."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, it's 10 to curfew." Seungmin's voice cuts the comforting atmosphere with a knife, Felix immediately perking up.</p><p> </p><p>Once they said their final goodbyes began to run (more so Felix running and Seungmin being dragged along to match his pace), Jeongin entered his oh so "sacred" dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>He was <em>very</em> surprised to find the dorm dark, in fact for all that shit talking Chan did earlier, to find the same boy in bed at 9:30 pm was shocking.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin approached the older's bed, the soft light of the moon lighting up the room nicely, a dark blue glow filtering from the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>It pleased Jeongin to see the furrowed brow relaxed with soft features smooshed against his pillow instead of the cold hard ones he'd seen earlier in the day. Though he wouldn't admit it, it brought a smile to the ravenette's face to discover he slept on his stomach and clutched his pillow so tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin glanced up from the sleeping boy to the plant sitting on the window sill.</p><p> </p><p>You know, maybe he wasn't wrong, maybe there really was a soft side to Bang Chan, hidden under all that angst and rage.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin had a feeling there was a lot more to him.</p><p> </p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never Jeongin's intention to walk in on something he wasn't supposed to. He wasn't good with confrontation and always preferred to stay in his own lane, but for some reason the words that caught his attention today were particularly interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The school day went relatively smoothly, he had actually been quite excited for the day. He had met up with Felix and Seungmin at lunch and even made a few friends in class. He attributes the wonderful start of his day to the fact that he hadn't even had to see Chan that morning. He was already gone by the time he woke up, so there were no unfortunate run ins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin told himself that he just couldn't help listening in, that he had just walked in at the wrong time, however if he really was concerned with hearing something he shouldn't, he could have just walked back out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had never seen the locker rooms before, but there was a noticeable size difference between the scale of this locker room in comparison to his old one. The lockers were an ugly faded blue and a row of them stuck out into the middle of the room making a W-shape with benches in the space between.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Chan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mirror opposite the lockers revealed the situation to Jeongin, a burly man he recognized as the coach he had met a few months ago and a scowling (even more than usual) Chan sat on the bench looking up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan shifts in his place as if he was uncomfortable under the man's disapproving gaze, he refused to meet the older man's eyes. He seemed to loose his confidence around the coach, as if he held too much respect for him to be outright rude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence filled the locker room, it made Jeongin nervous, if he moved too much his cover behind the set of lockers would be blown and he would be scolded for eavesdropping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought we talked about this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coach didn't seem to be angry, he sounded more disappointed, sad maybe. His voice was quiet and not at all like he'd ever heard him sound before, although his interaction with Coach Do was limited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan looked decidedly defiant, finally looking up to meet the older man's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I told you what I thought."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soccer player didn't want to watch the Coach's reaction, letting his eyes wander away from the authority figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes noticeably widened, almost cartoon like, when his gaze was met with Chan's through the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The captain's expression transformed from something of passiveness to shock and to pure anger. He was very clearly upset with Jeongin's nose poked in his business yet again, the same anger he had seen the first day they met sparking through their locked gaze. His eyes seemed to linger there before he spoke again eyes rolling back to look at the coach, not wanting to hear his response, "Look, can we talk about this later?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was obvious that Chan was avoiding a circumstance where Jeongin could hear any more than he already had, his frustrated sigh gave away his inner rage that always seemed to simmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coach Do hesitated, eyeing Chan with disappointment and hidden feelings and words. He claps a hand down on Chan's shoulder with finality, "Alright, Chan, but we're <em>not</em> going to ignore this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The captain looks up at the older through his eyelashes, exasperated tone, "I <em>know</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one last pat on Chan's shoulder he moves away, "See you at practice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the coach goes to round the corner of the lockers Jeongin finds himself momentarily out of his body trying to figure out how he will play off having just walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haphazardly the black haired soccer player backs himself up into the door, hand slipping around behind him to find the door handle to quickly open and shut it, eyes meeting the coach's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crazy desperation of innocence drowning Jeongin's pupils must not have carried through to the oblivious teacher, the only reaction Coach Do gave was a cheerful shoulder clap, which he seemed to do a lot, and a happily thrown, "Hey Jeongin!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy was thankful the coach had left without much question however the ravenette was now left alone with an angry muscled boy who could quite possibly kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan seemed to be a simple man, Jeongin should have picked up on the fact that if he stayed out of his way he would probably leave him alone, however he always just seemed to be in these situations with him, whatever work of the gods was pairing them up he had to assume it was the work of satan himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you always listen in on people's conversations or is that just a sweet little thing you did just for me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin clutched his athletic bag nervously just at the mere sound of his voice, feet shuffling to meet a surely angry expression. If this was a horror movie he would surely be met with a knife on the other side of the lockers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight of Chan's ghostly expression paired with his veiny hands clenched with self control however, was entirely more nightmare inducing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was surely going to piss himself before he figured out a way to respond to the older's question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's stare was intense did not let up, drawing complete silence from Jeongin's pressed lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scoff floats in the air to press against the younger's nerves, maybe it was all the testosterone exuding from Chan's shaking figure, but the man always managed to get Jeongin's blood boiling as well, even if it was only half of the older's rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next time mind your business."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's brow furrows with slight frustration, maybe he shouldn't have listened but it could have easily been someone else. He had a right to be in the locker room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, under his breath, the ravenette murmurs, "Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have a <em>private</em> conversation in a <em>public</em> place."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Chan was being playful before he was certainly riled up now, "I'm sorry what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Jeongin knew it, he was pressed tightly between the locker and Chan's stretched palm, the bang of his body against the metal echoing through the room, knocking the air out of the younger. Pure fire crackling under his hot skin, Chan's eyes screamed at him with a tension that strangled Jeongin into a state of pure fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin quite literally felt like prey, <em>begging</em> for his life before he was torn to shreds and left a carcass. It was a funny thought that crossed his mind, though a <em>scary one</em>, an image of a wolf pressing him against the ground, reveling in his catch before gorging his insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Chan was a <em>wolf</em>, then Jeongin was just a <em>fox</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no doubt horror in the whites of the ravenette's deep black eyes, questions of whether he would be beaten right here before god and everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan searched the wide seas of Jeongin's eyes, realization and emptiness flooding down the brunette's face, his hand softening noticeably against the strained muscles around Jeongin's sternum, fingers curling inwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older's voice is soft, delicate though raspy, his lips moving slower though his heart pounds faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was regret, and it made the man's skin burn <em>hotter</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan seemed to lurch forward and then back at his own thoughts, the <em>fear</em> that he caused. A lump was caught in his throat; he swallowed and pushed it down willing himself to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you here so early anyway?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question was so random in the midst of the chaos they had found themselves in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hadn't even been a couple minutes since Coach Do had left the room yet they had managed to let the air eat them alive for what seemed like hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin swallowed deeply as well, throat finally opening back up at the signs of relaxation and the retreat of the air choking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger's eyes were still wide and he couldn't help the timid voice that cracks out at the sudden release, "I didn't know if I was going to get lost."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A breath of air is released from the younger's lips when Chan backs up, a puff of air turning into a light laugh at the sight of the previously classified wolf <em>laughing</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan wasn't sure what was so funny to him, the fact that something so innocent was said or that it subtly reminded him of the kid telling him he was afraid of getting lost the previous day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the older slightly farther from him, Jeongin finally felt he could breathe, able to size up the man in front of him, take him for who he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was yet to have changed into his soccer uniform however he was suspiciously dressed in track pants and a sleeveless tank instead of his school uniform like the younger. He stood awkwardly, as the situation clearly was not leaving much room for comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's eyes seem to flicker and address the younger's situation just as thoroughly as him, hands on his hips, "Right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy silence creeped in, Jeongin's hands were still pressed sweatily to the metal lockers behind him, and Chan was still only a stride away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About earlier," Chan paused, carefully picking his words as to not incriminate himself, "I don't know how much you heard—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The locker room door squeaking open froze Chan's lips in place, both boys seemed to snap, Jeongin stepping away from the locker and Chan walking around the bench to get as far away from the ravenette as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin didn't know who would walk around the corner, but he was sure he wouldn't recognize them. He knew only one person on the team and those odds were not something he was betting on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A young man appeared, dark brown hair and a sweet expression that seemed to scream politeness. Jeongin was the first person he saw, of course not recognizing him, "Excuse me, is this the varsity soccer locker room?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy smiled politely before his gaze found the captain Jeongin quickly pointed out, looking to him for answers. Jeongin was not the right person for freshman to be asking questions to, he was just as lost as them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan seemed to still be flustered by all the commotion he caused earlier, stuttering beautifully into his response, "Yes, <em>yes</em>, this is it, uhm," he paused, eyebrow furrowing in concentration and Jeongin realizes he's forgotten the new kids name since tryouts, "uhm—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's Jeno."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, Jeno."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though usually a captain would sound more apologetic, Chan still managed to sound uninterested. Jeongin watched Chan with a certain interest as he showed Jeno to his locker all captain-like. He <em>did </em>make an attempt to at least <em>act </em>like he knew the freshman's name, however Jeongin couldn't help but add this mistake to his reasons to not like Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Jeongin's short time he's spent with Chan, he's decided that he was entirely selfish and narcissistic, only caring for what affects him and leaving other's feelings to be hurt by their own volition. He very clearly had some sort of anger issues, though Jeongin was unsure what made him so angry all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From what he had heard from Felix and Seungmin, Chan was supposed to be a great guy, nice and caring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole package.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But every encounter he's had with Chan has been met with some underlying tension and unreleased anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noise began to filter in from the hallways, the approach of soccer players coming to flood the locker room. The door opens and shuts loudly and as if an angel has come to save Jeongin, Felix appears before his very eyes talking loudly with another male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix waves at him excitedly, Jeongin smiling in return, calling them over to his spot on the bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin greeted his new friend as more new faces began to surge the room, as if the flood gates were open and drowning any sense of familiarity that was left between Chan and Jeongin's strange relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing left was Chan's obvious glare, looking over the boy that seemed to immediately recognize the ravenette. As if he was thinking to himself that it was impossible for a person like <em>him </em>to make friends so quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin glared back, trying to almost respond with his eyes that he was not the loser Chan had made him out to be in his head. It was immature, sure, but neither of them were known for their sophisticated behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin." Said boy's cheeks heated up at being caught up in Chan's childish antics, snapping his attention back to Felix's calming voice, eyebrows raised in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is Yangyang." Felix gestures to the boy standing next to him slowly, as if he was implying Jeongin should buy his newest product. He seemed to be one Felix's friends, it would be expected that Felix wanted Yangyang and him to become close as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, hi, I'm Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there was one thing a soccer player had to be good at, it would definitely have to be running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the base of the game and the roots of their warm up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A freshman could come in knowing everything there was to know about soccer, but if they couldn't run, they wouldn't make it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin had a long running relationship with running, in a small town like the one he came from, the only fun thing there was to do as a child was play games that often involved, you guessed it, <em>running</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quite humorous to see the amount of people who ran throughout his neighborhood and the amount marathons the community held, it was like a common past time where he came from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Jeongin was aware that it was not always the most enjoyable experience, and there were many who downright loathed the activity, but he was not expecting Lee Felix to be <em>this bad</em> at running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was how practice had started, Coach Do hadn't even greeted his players before he ordered 4 laps around the track.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin thought he was going easy on them for only demanding a mile, but Felix seemed to be dying on the first lap. He understood that as defense he didn't have to run as much as the midfielders, but there were moments where Jeongin had to stop to let Felix catch up with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Felix you doing okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix's heavy gaze that was locked with the ground, willing himself to keep running, desperately made eye contact with his new friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin had to crane his neck around to look at him (as he was always a little bit ahead of him) while he waited for the boy to catch his breath long enough to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," deep breath, "yeah, I'm good," he swallows thickly, nodding slowly, "I'm just out of shape after this summer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin nods, returning his gaze to the track in front of him. His relationship with Felix was still very new and therefore a bit awkward, they didn't know a lot about each other yet so their conversations didn't ebb and flow the same way they did with the likes of his friends Seungmin or Yangyang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy ran in silence before a sight on the other side of the track catches Jeongin's attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short boy with caramel locks ran up beside Chan, seeming to try to get his attention. Chan has previously been running up ahead of the pack with another black haired boy, but this guy seemed to really want to run with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Felix?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin turned around again to be met with the same sweating boy except even farther behind now. He looks up again, pure suffering stitched in his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's that kid running with Chan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix squints at the boys running on the other side of the track as sweat runs down his face, "Who? Changbin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks back at Chan and frowns, watching Chan shoo away the kid, scolding him and speeding up to get away from him, "Is that his name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The aussie sighs, reaching a hand up to Jeongin's shoulder tiredly, signaling he wanted the older to slow down so he could talk properly, "Shit, I forgot you don't know anyone around here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix swallows again, breathing heavily as he obviously stares at the mentioned boys, "Okay the one with the black hair running next to Chan is definitely Changbin, they've been friends for as long as I can remember."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin shakes his head, "No, no, the one running behind them that Chan ran away from earlier."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie trails his eyes behind the pair to find the one Jeongin was curious about, <em>"Ah,"</em> a curt laugh builds up behind Felix's panting lips, <em>"that’s Allen,"</em> Felix snickers at the thought, "Chan must not want to run with his brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin frowns at Allen running alone, watching his brother run without him, "That's sad, what a jerk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A laugh tumbles out of Felix's exhausted body, "You must not have siblings."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knot forms between Jeongin's eyebrows at Felix's statement, "What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It means all siblings are jerks to each other, my sister walks into my room, slaps the fuck out of me and leaves," Felix laughs at Jeongin's surprised expression, "Chan is being nice if you ask me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised expression leaving his face, Jeongin shakes his head sadly, "Chan still has bad vibes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy sigh meets the air, Felix shaking his head, "You ever thought Chan being mean is just him trying to become close?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter erupts inside Jeongin's stomach, finding this utterly hilarious, "You're kidding."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix smiles at the boy's denial, elbowing him in the side, throwing Jeongin's running off slightly the right for a few seconds, "Nah I'm serious, he's messing with you bro," despite Jeongin's skeptical look Felix continues, "he's getting under your skin because it's easy, he doesn't even try and he makes you angry, it's fun to him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not <em>easy</em> to make me mad, he just won't leave me alone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, he won't leave you alone because he loves messing with people, he's always been that way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin takes a look at Chan again, laughing brightly at something Changbin said, he had never seen him smile so sincerely before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan isn't a bad guy, sure he can get angry at times, but on the inside he just wants to have fun, you're just letting him get to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded pretty reasonable, and Felix <em>has</em> known Chan longer than him, but Jeongin wasn't quite sure that was all. Something about Chan made him suspicious, made him feel uneasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin decided to lighten the mood jabbing Felix in the side before joking with him, "Who's side are you on anyway?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix rolls his eyes, slinging an arm around the annoyed boy which slightly pulls him down to the shorter's level, "Okay, lemme tell you who all these whores are so I don't have to wonder if you're talking about Changbin or Allen again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix nods to the group of boys all running together in front of them, "They're are all freshman except for Mark, he's a sophomore. I'm assuming they all went to the same junior high because they all seem to know each other."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Couldn't tell you their names but I think the one at the front is named Donghyuck." The boy Felix points out is dangerously running backwards, seeming to crack jokes to boys around him, "The only reason I know is because he always got in trouble during conditioning this summer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin recognizes the polite boy from the locker room earlier as Jeno within the group of boys, but Felix has already moved on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thats Jacob and Vernon, they're both juniors."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix scans across the field, "Uh, then we got our lone runners, Yuta and Minho."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That guy running with Yangyang is Jungwoo, he's a junior."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's head about explodes at all the new names combined with the running and sun beating down on him was not helping whatsoever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah! That guy laying on the bleachers, the one with the cast, that's Jisung. He's a goalie but he broke his foot playing soccer with Minho over the summer. Usually they're inseparable but Jisung's on crutches for at least 6 weeks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin nods, finding it hard to believe that the man running by himself with that scowl on his face was so close to the boy dropping his phone on his face while he lays in the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The upside to Felix trying to shove all these names and faces into Jeongin's brain was that he was sufficiently distracted from the burning in his legs that came from all the running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That just leaves—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a movie, a black haired boy with a headband placed under his grown out locks runs onto the field to meet an unhappy coach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix and Jeongin had rounded the corner of the track by now and were nearing the coach and the newest addition to Felix's list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyunjin." Felix finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy seems to be apologizing profusely for being late, his voice becoming clearer as the pair approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't make this a habit again this year, Hwang."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy seems to already be out of breath from running all the way to practice but Jeongin doesn't miss the coach's next words, "4 laps on top of the 4 everyone else has to run to remind you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin watches Hyunjin's eyes close in pain at the order, strangling out a "yes sir" before turning around reluctantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix and Jeongin finally pass the pair as Hyunjin begins to run, quickly catching up due to their slow pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Felix." The boy runs past them easily, greeting the Aussie in passing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks at his friend as he lifts up a hand to gesture to the boy's speed, silently asking why they couldn't run as fast as him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix shrugs with a shameless smile on his face, "He's late a lot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin silently wishes Felix was late more often, maybe then he could run faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone !</p>
<p>you have made it through the second chapter !</p>
<p>i hope you’re enjoying it and if you’re coming from my previous two stories ‘high’ or ‘play ball’ welcome back :))</p>
<p>i’m really excited for this story so please enjoy !</p>
<p>feedback is always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday morning when he was awakened by Chan's early risings for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rustling clothes and zipping backpacks, a running sink and shaking pill bottles, it all pressed at his temples like a headache until suddenly he was opening his eyes and turning over in discomfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first week had passed almost like a dream. Blurry memories of lectures, soccer practice, and Chan either avoiding him completely or endlessly messing with him. He had finally gotten used to school life at boarding school, curfews, classes, and a <em>huge</em> campus. He had made casual friends and met people he could see himself spending the rest of his high school years with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soccer practice was the highlight of his days, seeing Felix was a plus, but he also enjoyed the fact that Chan made himself scarce around him during soccer practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all honesty, Jeongin rarely ran into Chan. He was gone in the mornings, he was a senior so he never saw him at school. Jeongin wouldn't even know if they had the same lunch period (something he had to get used to as he was used to all the people in his school being able to fit in the cafeteria all at once) because he spent lunch with Seungmin and Felix in the same place he met them, their self proclaimed secret hide out. He hasn't interacted with Chan during practice since the first day and usually at night Chan would come home around 9pm and crash (his early sleeping habit was still weird and Jeongin was still not used to it).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning sleepyhead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had obviously noticed he was awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin hadn't even properly opened his eyes yet and Chan's carelessly smug voice made him want to pull a Van Gogh and cut his ears off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sleepy boy pried open his crusted eyes to look at the analog clock he had brought from home. The room was painted dark blue from the early morning light coming in through the window, the sun was yet to rise but the never ending city lights shimmered in the distance dimly lighting the way for Chan as he stumbled around the room. The red numbers of the clock stuck out like a sore thumb in the dark room, clearly showing the ungodly hours that Chan was up and moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fucking 4am Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is facing away from him, his shadowy dark figure outlined against the window, presumably packing his backpack with the shuffling noises made. A snicker skips into the air, Jeongin watching Chan's shoulder's shake slightly from his amusement, "Good observation, kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's brows press together as he tries not to let out all the anger bubbling up within him and keep the annoying light from reaching his dry eyes, the only thing escaping his lips is a whispered, "Jesus fucking Christ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hum of disapproval comes from deep within Chan's chest, his voice already deep from the early morning, "Now that's not very nice, Jeonginnie." he chuckles again as he stuffs his computer into his school bag, "You shouldn't just throw around bad words with that pretty mouth of yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger hates his teasing, the way he always speaks with that condescending tone and always speaks as if they're friends. Chan knows it all gets under his skin. He knows that by now. The week has taught him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin ignores his teasing, a bite to his mumbled words, "He's not even sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear the boy was speaking to himself, but intentionally speaking loud enough to reach the older's ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not my fault you woke up." Chan says before he walks to his desk to search for something there, the dim light not helping him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sophomore throws an arm over his tired eyes, a muffled groan coming out from underneath his worn out sweatshirt, "Actually, Chan, it <em>is </em>your fault, because normal people at least <em>attempt</em> to be quiet at 4 am, <em>especially</em> when someone is sleeping."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan walks back to his bag grabbing it up, before looking around the room as he always did before he left, preferring not to leave anything behind, "Whoops."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He obviously didn't care, not that Jeongin was surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you even going?" He knew it was highly unlikely for his roommate to tell him, he never has before, but Jeongin had to ask because he was truly curious where the soccer captain had to go at 4 am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan turned around, finally still and finally lit up (even if only slightly) to reveal an amused smile staring at him curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin squinted at him, still unable to fully open his eyes, trying to anticipate his next move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older took a few steps closer to the head of Jeongin's bed, looking down at the boy's annoyed face, "Last time I checked, I don't have to tell you shit, mind your business."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There it was, the fake smile, the grin that feigned politeness, that pretended to be something it wasn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands up straighter, placing his hands on his hips as he looks around the dark room,"You know, maybe you should try getting up earlier, maybe it would help you to stop being so uptight all the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he's placing his hand on Jeongin's head, ruffling his hair teasingly, making Jeongin flinch away and boil with anger, "Sweet dreams, Jeongin, wake up later with a better mood."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's gone from his space as quickly as he entered it, making his way to the door and opening it to let in the yellow light that lit up the dorm hallways so early in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the door is shut, plunging the room in darkness once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight in front of him had become somewhat comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end of the hallway (that always seemed to be dim and dusty no matter how many lunch periods he and his friends spent there), whether he realized it or not had become undeniably soothing to whatever frayed nerves had been pressed throughout the beginning of Jeongin's day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He also knew that his comfort was not separate from the boys that occupied the area, filling the air with warmth and laughter from their positive dispositions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin sat against the wall with his knees pressed to his chest, heart splitting smile spread wide across his features as short little giggles tickled the air and his eyes lit up at the sight of his friend speaking excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix stood before him, wildly moving his arms as he seemed to tell a deeply involving story, proud and gleaming smile decorating the room with light while his uniform jacket sat draped across a storage box with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up as if he was getting hot just from the sheer excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of these things the thought that most warmed his heart was not the familiar place and familiar faces, but the beckoning hand from Seungmin and the excited expression from Felix that reminded Jeongin that they were waiting for him, that he had friends who were excited to see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jeongin slowly approaches, Felix speed walks over, grabbing Jeongin by the shoulders to sit him down (more like throw him) against the wall next to Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix looks down over them as if he's a teacher about to interrogate some suspicious students, hands placed on his hips with a serious look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie points an accusatory finger towards both of them and lowers his voice to an intense soft spoken whisper, "Look, Changbin is going to come visit me at lunch and if either of you say something to embarrass me I <em>will not</em> hesitate to dig your eyes out of their sockets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's face pushes back in some form of fear, eyes wide to take a look at the boy sitting next to him, expecting the same only to find an unimpressed gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin blinks, not phased by the warning whatsoever, "You don't need us, you'll do fine embarrassing yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Australian rolls his eyes, bringing both his hands up to rub down his face in exasperation, "I <em>don’t</em> need this right now, Seungmin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said boy laughs quietly before getting up and wrapping an arm around Felix in an attempt to soothe him, "Stop being such a wuss, it's just a jacket."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks up innocently, looking between the two boys with curiosity, "What jacket?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin rubs a hand up and down the Aussie's arm calmingly before lifting his free hand to flick his forehead lightly, "Changbin gave his jacket to Felix after practice yesterday because he was freezing his ass off in his soccer uniform," Seungmin gave a fake smile to the boy on the floor, "because he was too lazy to change."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Australian furrows his brow, looking offended, "I was taking it home to wash it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin rolls his eyes, ignoring the boy next to him, "Either way, Changbin said he would come get if from him today at lunch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youngest's eyebrows raise, looking at Felix suggestively, wiggling them wildly to emphasize that he thought this meant something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In return Felix's eyes widen, finger flying to point at Jeongin's face while he looks at Seungmin like he's about to prove a point, "See! Even Jeongin thinks that's not just a friendly gesture!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin crosses his arms with clear defiance, rolling his eyes in the other direction, "Oh, whatever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The excited boy draws over a storage box near him, leaning over the ravenette eagerly, hands pressed on his knees, "You agree right? Giving someone your jacket is a commonly known romantic gesture."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The defiant boy pacing in front of the pair speaking excitedly scoffs, "Life isn't a romantic comedy, Felix!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a moment, both boys are looking expectantly at Jeongin and the youngest has to realize they're awaiting his own opinion. Though the situation was not ideal, it made Jeongin feel nice to know that he had a place in this dynamic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mediator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this week he had become closer with the misfit duo, he quickly learned that though Felix was a very strong optimist, Seungmin was very clearly a pessimist. This didn't leave much room for them to agree on much, Felix preferring to look at things with a positive light, where Seungmin was much happier with not getting his hopes up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the root of Seungmin's problems revolving around Chan. Jeongin very quickly noticed that though Seungmin was indeed very captivated by Bang Chan, he never made any attempts to form a relationship with him, always acting like it would only break his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It broke Jeongin's heart to know that Seungmin thought so low of himself, that he thought he wasn't even worth a conversation with Chan. Jeongin knew he wasn't close enough to him to say anything yet, but, whether he would admit that's how he felt or not, Jeongin knew deep down that the boy was just battling the urge to fulfill his dreams in order to protect himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks carefully between the pair, catching both gazes back and forth, arms tight around his knees that are pressed against his chest, "Well, I think Seungmin has some truth to what he's saying," Felix automatically deflates at the ravenette's words, "but, I don't think it's necessarily wrong to think he has a chance."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Seungmin's turn for his eyes to widen, surprised by the sudden disagreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However it's worth it to see the smile slowly grow on the Aussie's face, it wasn't bad to be hopeful every once in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think the fact that Changbin was paying attention and was caring enough to give away his jacket says a lot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix covers his face with his hands, stupid smile decorating his face instead of the previously annoyed expression as he bounces his legs excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin nudges the Aussie's leg next to him, smiling at the sight of his friend so happy, "Plus he could have just taken it back at soccer practice," Felix peaks out at the younger after hearing the promising words, "he's taking specific time out of his day to come <em>see you</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin rolls his eyes, walking over to the aussie to wrap a loving arm around his shoulder and bend down to his level, speaking sweetly yet dripping with sarcasm, "Or he's just cold."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix narrows his eyes at the pessimist, looking as if he might kill his best friend and raising a hand to beat him with when a clicking of shoes down the empty hallways breaks the boys from their death stares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heads snapping to the direction of the noise, only to snap back and make eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix's eyes scream at his friends, raw fear bleeding onto his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly grabs the boy next to him and chucks him down next to Jeongin, quickly taking a seat a on the storage box he previously was perched on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly came to regret his seating choice as the fact that he was facing away from the hallway did not calm him whatsoever, it absolutely terrified him that he had no idea how close he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin glanced at Seungmin to find him trying to conceal his amused laughter at the sight of his friend having a mental break down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix almost hisses at Seungmin, eyes an amusing mixture of fear and intimidation, "Act natural."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brown haired boy stifles another fit of laughter, pointing at his friend's awkward posture and crossed legs, a position Felix would never be caught in, "You're the one acting unnatural!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin watches with a curious gaze as Changbin rounds the corner, tuning out Felix asking Seungmin whether his <em>new position </em>was more "natural" and Seungmin not being able to answer due to his laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was worth noting Changbin's wide smile, there from the moment he saw the blonde boy's back. He quickly made eye contact with the silent of the trio, holding up his finger over his lips to signal that he would be sneaking up on the Aussie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette smiles softly, not wanting to give anything away, he averts his gaze as to not draw attention to the sneaking figure, eyes met with Felix <em>once again</em> picking a fight with Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin peeks out of the corner of his eye finding Changbin right behind Felix, arms prepared to wrap around the younger's shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin's seemed to notice but his devilish smile appears in not nearly enough time for Felix to realize  what's happening before he's jumping at the sudden whispering in his ear of a certain "hi" and arms engulfing his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Felix's immediate reaction to being scared is to drop a couple, "holy shits" and grasping at his chest like a middle aged woman, turning his head to find the amused expression of a smiling Changbin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair falls into an immediate trance that seems to block out the rest of the world, Felix looking into the older's eyes dreamily and forgetting that his two friends even existed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin smiles wider, if that's even possible, eyes trailing up to the top of the boys head, hand raising from the Aussie's shoulder to softly rustle the boys hair, more of a pat than anything, "How was your morning, Lix?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of the nickname Felix beams, answering his question with rapt intensity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin has to admit, it is quite amazing that the pair doesn't notice how painfully close together their faces are, or, maybe they do, however if that is the case, Jeongin has to say, Felix is quite oblivious to some very obvious feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scoff turns Jeongin's attention to the boy sitting next to him, shaking his head as he picks at his nails in boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette takes this as a sign that maybe he should attempt to talk to Seungmin, they both could surely use some distraction from the romantic comedy playing out before them and Jeongin was still in the phase of his never ending pursuit to becoming closer to both the optimist and the pessimist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks down towards the boys knees, finding it weird to look at him directly in such close proximity, speaking quietly, "I think you lost."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette, obviously pleased with the start of a conversation, snaps his gaze from the floor to meet the eyes of the younger curiously, "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The argument," Jeongin quickly realizes he hadn't given the man much context, "I think you lost the argument."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin's eyes trail from his new friend to the pair still giving subtle touches and soft questions, realization wiping over his face and morphing into a hearty laugh, "Ah, right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger liked seeing the boy laugh, he often wore a frown and a skeptical brow raise, but when he did smile, it was a sight to behold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's okay," Seungmin slightly nudges Jeongin's side, rocking them back and forth, "it's not often I lose an argument, especially to Lee Felix," the boy's gaze once again travels to the pair perched on the storage boxes, "he can have this one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight made Jeongin smile, despite all of Seungmin skepticism and bitterness, it was nice to see that the boy <em>was</em> actually happy for his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation seemed to have come to an end, and Jeongin was worried that if he pressed any more it would be too intrusive for their freshly baked friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess I just didn't want to believe it," Seungmin speaks softly, looking at Jeongin sadly, "I know this is so cliché, but what happens when they start dating and I'm left all alone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A huff of pathetic air pretending it's a laugh pricks the air, "In all the movies that's when the friendship starts to go downhill," Seungmin smiles sadly, "we've been friends for so long, you know?" he looks down to pick fuzz off his pants absentmindedly, "At what point does our friendship come to an end?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin rocks into the younger's side playfully, "You know that will never happen," Jeongin grins at the genuine smile finally appearing as the boy looks down, "you won't let it happen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin lifts his head again to look up again, rolling his eyes despite the fact that he really did appreciate that Jeongin knew how to cheer him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger nudges his friend lightly, teasing him slightly with the amused smile on his face, "In the mean time you always have me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette scrunches his nose and cards a hand through Jeongin's hair to ruffle it slightly, placing the boy's head on his shoulder with a certain familiarity that felt like they'd known each other for years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It kinda felt like what Jeongin imagined having an older brother felt like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dull buzz on Jeongin's side wakes Jeongin of his dreaming, slightly lifting his head as he tries to figure out what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand comes to his pocket, taking out his phone in anticipation of declining a spam call, no one he knew would be calling him in the middle of a school day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or at least that was what he assumed until there upon his screen the name 'Bang Chan' buzzed, the unpleasant thought of the man ringing through his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin hovered his thumb over the decline button, Chan had never called him before, but any conversation he might have with Christopher would surely ruin the day he had been having so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you crazy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nudge at Jeongin's side makes him look over to an offended Seungmin, giving him a look that told him declining would be a crime that he would not allow, "Answer it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin reluctantly looked at his ringing phone again before using the wall behind him to get up and excuse himself to answer the phone farther down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not want Seungmin to hear any of the horrible things he might say to Chan without any given notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This number is for emergencies, Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette breathes heavily on the other side of the line, "This <em>is </em>an emergency."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin sighs, leans against the wall uninterested, "What is it then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy breath is heard on the other side of the phone, "I need you to go to the dorms and bring me some medicine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger's brow furrows immediately, confused by the request, "Medicine?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan sounds hopeful, <em>"Yes,</em> I'm not fucking with you. It's for nausea, I forgot to bring them with me," the older begins to sound noticeably more desperate with each word, "I can't leave the academic building during class and I'm stuck in the bathroom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stay silent, he didn't really know what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're the only other person with a key, all you have to do is walk to the dorm and bring the packet to me, I'm in D hall bathroom," he pauses, "it's in a white packet and it's called Zuple—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought it was against the rules to go to the dorms during lunch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A disappointed sigh fills the line, Chan was not looking for this response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was tired of Chan's rambling when it was very obvious he was trying to get him in trouble. He would have to walk across the campus to the dorms and he was not planning on being on the school's bad side the first week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No it's not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes it is, I read the rules and regulations before coming here, I'm not stupid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan groans in frustration, surely pinching his brow bone, "You read the rules and reg—" he breathes deeply, "If that's a rule no one follows it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what if I leave and the one time they're patrolling, I get caught?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older seems to be trying to control his anger as he is asking for a favor, "Fine, then they send you back inside with a warning," he pauses before adding more to his argument, "it's your first week, all you'd have to say is that you didn't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I <em>do </em>know, that's why I shouldn't do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Christ</em>, will breaking one rule kill you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was about to respond to Chan's inconsiderate comment when Changbin approaches, seeming to be on his way back to lunch, noticeably no jacket in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy walks over to Jeongin, clapping a hand down on the youngest's shoulder, "It was nice meeting you, Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately a friendly smile appears on the boy's face in juxtaposition to the previously scowling expression, "It was nice meeting you too, Changbin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that Changbin?" a surprised Chan rings in his ear, sounding relieved and hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Put him on the phone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was surprised by Chan's sudden request, not given enough time to think properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a word Jeongin was sure he'd never heard from Chan. Never had either of the boys even <em>tried</em> to be polite to one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was this that saved Chan because somehow suddenly Jeongin figured if he couldn't get him his stupid medicine, he could at least let him talk to Changbin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette watched the older closely, his small smile and happy expression, he knew they were really good friends. Chan, Changbin, and Jisung seemed to always be together, the youngest two seeming to be <em>much</em> nicer than their oldest counterpart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a couple occasions Jisung had even visited their dorm, the boy's natural kindness contrasting heavily with Chan's constant nagging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin's face visibly softened, agreeing quietly and hanging up before handing Jeongin's phone back to him, "Chan asked if you would lend me your key to get him his drugs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin raised his eyebrows at the calm request, not being able to hide the surprise in his voice, "You're going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older laughed lightly, nodding as if Chan had let him in on the fact that Jeongin refused his request, "Yeah, I'm going."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin silently pulls his key from his pocket, handing it to Changbin timidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll give it back at practice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin notices the sudden mood change brought on by Chan's call and when Jeongin returns to his friends, he's terribly embarrassed to find out that apparently <em>everyone</em> goes to the dorms during lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hi</p>
<p>i’m back with a new chapter :)</p>
<p>pls bear with me, i’m sorry this was kind of a filler chapter </p>
<p>however ! the next few chapters will be very action packed !</p>
<p>so look forward to that :)</p>
<p>feedback is always appreciated:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry for the long wait !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin was not fond of the fact that he had to move, he was reminded of the fact many times. His constant calls home, his huge classrooms, and his <em>insufferable</em> roommate, it all reminded him how much more simple his life used to be—how much he missed his hometown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one thing that Jeongin was holding on to was the prospect that his new soccer team would hold the principles that were missing from his old soccer team, the very reason he moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he asked for was diligent players and punishments when rightfully deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far, it had lived up to his standards, as he had expected of a more elite team. When Hyunjin showed up late, he always had to run double, when Donghyuck skipped practice, he was set as a bad example for the entire team, a level of bad mouthing from Coach Do that Jeongin had never heard from Coach Nam back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And <em>even</em> when Allen was sick, the coach at least <em>mentioned</em> his absence, knowing the team had a right to know why they were working hard and their teammate was skipping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However this was the <em>second</em> time Chan hadn't shown up for practice this <em>week</em> and there wasn't so much as a word from the coach about his absence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not only was he a player skipping practice without punishment, he was the <em>captain</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever bullshit arrangement Chan had with Coach Do was getting on every single one of his nerves, he certainly did not move away from his family and friends to have the same problems he faced back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These angry thoughts ripped through his brain as he tore down the field. It was not uncommon for Jeongin's emotions to fuel his own motivation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he may have seemed to be a little off today, he managed to pull off a rather impressive play to end their practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung who always seemed to show up despite his injury was sat attentively at the bench off to the side of the field, mouth agape at the sight of Jeongin's goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jeongin jogs off the field going straight for the water bottle sat near Jisung, said boy lifts his hands to mock bowing down to him in praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette finally stands before Jisung who is handing him his water bottle politely, laughing and waving off the praising the boy was silently giving him, "You're impressive, new kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin can't help that smile that forms on his face, looking down at the ground shyly, compliments always got him flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a seat next to the injured boy, shaking his head to deny the compliment and throwing a joke, "Nah, Allen is just shit at goalie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung laughs loudly, representative of his personality, the joke gaining points for the new player in terms of their friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least he tried." Jisung glances at Allen laughing with Changbin and Felix as they made their way towards the side of the field as well. It was clear Allen was close with Chan's friends due to their close friendship with the oldest Bang and Felix was quickly growing close to the freshman through his growing <em>relationship</em> with Changbin, "I'm sure he'll get an earful from Chan after he finds out what he did to the 'Bang goalie reputation.'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin laughs at Jisung's prods towards his friend, complete with air quotes, it was nice to hear something other than praise about the captain and an acknowledgment of his self superiority, "I can't say I would have done any better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older giggles lightly as the three they watched earlier finally neared, Changbin crashing down on the bench stiffly as his muscles ached, Felix collapsing by his feet and resting his head on his knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allen appeared by Jisung's side, a face mixed with pain and regret, flopping down next to his brother's friend to let the older cradle his sweaty head mockingly, "I'm sorry Allen," he puts the boy in a loving chokehold before ruffling his hair, "I would have saved you from the embarrassment of filling goalie <em>if </em>I could walk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only response is Allen rolling his eyes, Jisung never once missed a chance to complain about his broken foot. He missed soccer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin didn't really mind if he was being nosy, he usually got away with the excuse that he was just outgoing, "Uhm, where <em>is </em>Chan anyway?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung turns his gaze away from the embarrassed boy under his arm, smile still settled on his face, eyes looking up as he tries to think, "Uhh, not sure, 'm sure he had a reason."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger raises his eyebrows at the vagueness, even his best friend didn't know, nodding none the less to seem as if he was satisfied with the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin glances down at Felix's obvious content smile as he snuggles his cheek into Changbin's knee as he cards a hand through his sweaty hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's always a reason."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden puff of air and taunting yet playful words hitting Jeongin's ear nearly catapults him from his desk chair, dangerously close to somehow impaling his hand on his pencil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks behind to find the perpetrator, though he already knew who it was before he even began to glare over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was leaning against the wall next to Jeongin's desk, arms crossed with an annoyingly smug look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again Jeongin was very aware of Chan's amusement when it came to messing with him, always playing with new ways to piss the younger off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's scowl does does not let up as he reluctantly looks down at his English homework.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowns deeply, he honestly wasn't sure whether it was right or not however he would not allow Chan to see to his uncertainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger glances back up at the senior, his expression has lost some of it's ferocity, morphing into a mix of curiosity and offense, "How would you even know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Jeongin wasn't confident in his abilities in the foreign language, he didn't exactly believe in Chan's cognitive abilities either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy sigh drops to the ground heavily and floats around the floor before Chan stands from his leaning position to step behind the younger's chair and lean over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the first thing he noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Secondly he noticed how Chan was inherently larger than himself, his hulking figure luring over him easily enough to not touch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jeongin was starting to doubt whether he was happy about that, like he said, he was warm and quite inviting (at least in this instance, other times not quite as much), contrasting significantly with the appearance of his ghostly pale skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth almost makes him indulge in the idea of sharing a hug with him, a hug from him might be nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's hands are calloused, probably from all the years of sports and roughhousing. They're also particularly vascular, veins trailing from his knuckles up to his elbows, Jeongin doesn't allow himself to look further as the man above him would find it suspicious for him to suddenly eye his biceps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there's the breath behind his ear, as if the man's warmth wasn't enough to remind him of his close proximity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is pointing at some word on his paper, explaining the grammar, however Jeongin is only distantly award of this, his words coming muffled in his foggy brain filled with thoughts of tight muscles and the older's right arm being slightly more vascular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a better way of saying it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin realizes Chan is done when he places the pencil down, having written a different word beneath his sentence, circling one word and pointing an arrow somewhere else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked rather confusing, but that's probably because he just wasn't paying attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question makes Chan stand up from his position, the loss of warmth seeming almost like a punishment for questioning his knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leans his hip against the side of Jeongin's desk, arms crossed against his chest again as he looks down at the boy completely unsatisfied with his response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I lived in Australia through middle school, kid," he gives him his classic polite smile, leaning forward slightly, "I think I know what I'm talking about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's face drops, looking back down at his homework without being able to hide his shock, "Oh," he shifts his eyes under the older's stare, feeling bad for immediately mistrusting his words, "well, thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's incredibly quiet in comparison to Jeongin's usually snappy and defensive comments he shares with Chan and the sincere eyes that meet the older's do not help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan stays silent for a few moments, examining the new subdued Jeongin sat before him, he knew he wouldn't stay that way for long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reaches a hand out, which Jeongin watches suspiciously as he had no idea what Chan's next movements would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was not expecting the older to card his hand through his hair, thumb stroking his scalp softly, "You're welcome."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's terribly intimate, terrifyingly so, and most would not find themselves in this situation one week into meeting one another however Chan seemed to have no fear, acting purely out of his own desires and thoughts, paying no mind to the consequences of such whims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was stuck fighting between the anger boiling up from the thought that Chan was treating him like a dog and the fact that it simply felt quite nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan didn't let him feel conflicted for long for as quickly as his hand was intwined in his hair it was coming down to gently pat the boy's cheek playfully, amused smile returning to match, "Why are you doing homework on a Friday anyway, nerd?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger's curious face immediately shifts to one of offense, anger even, bringing a hand up to his cheek in mock pain, "Better to do it now than later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie rolls his eyes, scoffing at the lame response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin takes a good look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he seems to be attempting to hide his fatigue, he physically looks exhausted, constantly leaning against something, hand coming up to rub his eyes or run a hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However if Chan truly was tired, Jeongin was unsure of where he used all his energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He constantly slept, never missing an hour of precious sleep and he didn't even show up to practice today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet this man shows up at 9pm on a Friday night suddenly exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks him up and down once more, his sweatpants and t-shirt matching his mood, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan obviously seems taken aback, eyes opening the widest they've been throughout their interaction, "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you eaten?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again Chan seems to take offense to this, finally stepping away from the desk to sit upon his bed and take off his shoes, <em>"Yes,</em> I ate weirdo, I'm fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin turns around to lean against the back of his chair, watching Chan chuck his shoes somewhere in the room, "Why weren't you at practice?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frustrated sigh and a hand running through his frail brown hair tells Jeongin he obviously was not enjoying the interrogation, "Here you go with the questions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger scrunches his eyebrows in confusion to Chan's sudden apprehension, "I'm just taking an interest—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Christ! Jeongin!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is quick to stand from his bed, anger shaking out of his tired body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's very clearly angry, eyes carrying a crazy intensity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at yourself!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin ducks his head like a scolded puppy, refusing to make direct eye contact with the shaking man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a fucking Friday night and you're doing homework, making small talk with your roommate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes his head as he pauses, looking to the floor before continuing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When are you going to start caring about yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How quickly the mood of the conversation changes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When are you going to stop asking other people questions and stop following the rules and just <em>do </em>what <em>you</em> want to do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes shine in the dim light of the room, not liking how small he felt in his seat, having Chan yell down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's silent for a couple moments, before Jeongin makes his rebuttal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what, you want me to break the rules? You want me to only care about myself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan slumps back down in his seat on the bed, anger subsided, seemingly too tired to yell (or even stand) for much longer. His tone is frustrated, tired, exasperated maybe, "Sure! Something! Whatever you want to do, whatever your heart urges you to do, just do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older's breath seems to come out short, tired of yelling and arguing, ready to be calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just don't think you're living life to the fullest, Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next words more so breaking into the air rather than smoothly speaking, a painful sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I hate that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a cold night, partly from how awkwardly the conversation ended, Chan finding his bed almost immediately after Jeongin left to take a shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even through the night the covers seemed to discard all waves of heat, absorbing the cold dry air and chilling Jeongin's skin well into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until there was a warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A breath, a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, wake up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It shook Jeongin awake as suddenly as he fell asleep, the sudden warmth and the words, waking him dead from his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sleeping boy's eyes open to squint at the man standing above him, hand still on his arm from shaking him awake, big bright eyes and the familiar dark chocolate hair kneeling next to him. He glances at the familiar red numbered clock, finding it to be an alarming 3am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on? Is something wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles amiably, something Jeongin had never seen before coming in his direction. The older shakes his head, the softest touch coming up to rub circles on his stomach to soothe his worries, something so oddly caring and soft for the cold man, "No, nothing's wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin frowns cutely, still hazy from the blanket of sleep that left a film of lethargy, "Then, why are you awake?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The previously admiring smile blessing Chan's expression fades slightly, hand freezing in place on his belly, "Couldn't sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This just confuses Jeongin further, brows scrunched together, searching Chan's face for some answer, "Then, why am <em>I </em>awake?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's hand moves from its place on the younger's stomach to playfully pat the boy's cheek, his plotting smile growing on his visage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"From today onwards, I'm going to make sure you live your life like it's your last day on Earth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles at the younger's unchanging puzzled expression, thumb coming to brush the sleepy boy's cheek, "Today is the day you start living for yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Jeongin has time to question where all of this is coming from, Chan is pulling him up by the arm, reminding him of a parent waking their child on the first day of school, "C'mon, get up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly the boy swings his legs over the side of the bed, quickly realizing that Chan was <em>much</em> stronger than him and that resisting would be entirely useless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jeongin is finally standing, Chan smiles with accomplishment, looking down at the younger's attire, his stretched t-shirt (that hung down to show his collarbones) and shorts were no where near ready for the chill of an autumn night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go get changed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin, who had finally woken up a bit, was now functioning enough to find the sassy remarks file in his brain, "Chan I'm not getting changed for whatever weird middle of the night rituals you have planned."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie sighs, frustration evident on his features, "Fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning the older's finger tips find the hem of the sleepy boy's shirt, lifting it up over his head before he could even protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warm blush erupts underneath the skin of Jeongin's cheeks, standing shirtless before such a muscular man was quite embarrassing. The sudden exposure taking him by surprise, an arm wrapping around himself by locking his hand with his shoulder, feeling entirely too awkward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He actually was quite toned, soccer didn't allow for much fat to weigh him down while running, but his waist was undeniably skinny, slim in that a pair of hands could fit nicely onto his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was undoubtedly frozen in his place, the only warmth from that of his cheeks and the luring man looking rather directly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was not shy about the way he examined his torso, faint smile appearing as he reclaims eye contact with the younger. Jeongin's eyes flicker around the older's face, neither seeming to be able to break the silence or the intensity they held in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like Jeongin was out of his body, watching Chan's every move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie never failed to surprise him, really. Even the way Chan held their eye contact as he crouched down next to the bedside table beside him, had him almost gasping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely it was the person taking over his body, that produced his next thought, or maybe just his hormones playing their nightly role and this was all a dream, but he couldn't help but <em>love</em> how Chan looked from this angle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so used to Chan seeming to lure over him despite their very small height difference, yet with him almost on his knees and his eyes shining up at him daringly Jeongin couldn't help but imagine what Chan could do with his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dare he say he loved the playful smile he always seemed to hate, it was almost as if Chan knew exactly what he was thinking, as if he was laughing at his thoughts, it made his heart race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was short lived despite how Jeongin's mind wished he could live in that moment forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan looking away towards the drawer to take out a warm long sleeved shirt more appropriate for their journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the captain stood, Jeongin was reminded why he hated that condescending smile, it glowing ever brightly as he teasingly says, "Hands up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scowl is back in an instant, Jeongin hating how he treated him as a kid, "I can dress myself, thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin snatches the shirt from the Australian's hands, turning around to pull the shirt over his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan laughs at the sudden obstinance, "Oh really? Seemed like you were struggling to get started earlier." He finishes with a hand scratching up his side, surely only to tease him except Jeongin can't help the shiver that's sent up his spine in reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger turns around to meet the amused boy, frowning at his pleased expression, "Turn around."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a roll of the eyes, Chan turns around as Jeongin scurries to his dresser to find some pants, "Why do I need to change again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're going out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stops his digging immediately, originally he was just going to look for some different shorts that he could wear comfortably in the dorm, however he was blissfully unaware of Chan's plans then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't leave, its past curfew."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger can hear Chan's sigh, always so disappointed, "Are you going to get dressed or do you need help again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very quickly Jeongin realized there really was no getting out of this, Chan at the end of the day was bigger, stronger, and way more stubborn, so he slipped on a pair of black jeans and bit his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay you can turn around now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's voice was reluctant, you could hear the frown in his voice, almost pouting at the fact that he was being coerced into doing something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's wise smile was unmistakable, turning around almost excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sophomore stood awkwardly, watching as Chan collected a few things around the room, his wallet on his desk and both of their phones next to their beds, grabbing Jeongin's coat off of the chair Jeongin had bought in an attempt to decorate the gloomy room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big eyes watched Chan as he approached, his intentions clear as he took both sides of the coat in his hands and wrapped it around the younger's shoulders waiting for him to stick his arms in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's cold." Chan mumbles so quiet Jeongin almost didn't hear, he almost didn't want to believe the Aussie was worried about him being cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Chan made the final adjustments to his coat, he looked Jeongin into the eyes, excitement burning in them along with a wide grin, "Okay, let's go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was forced to realized Chan was painfully serious with this whole plan, watching in disbelief as the older quickly made his way to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to do something to stop this, although he didn't know how much good it would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger quickly follows to grab the crazy man's arm as he reaches for the door handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We <em>seriously</em> can't leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan merely pulls his hand back with a roll of his eyes and a scoff going for the door again until his shoulder is being tugged on this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan, this is against the rules."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man doesn't resist this time turning around fully but suddenly taking Jeongin's face in his hands making the younger stumble back a little, eyes holding this crazy glint and rush of excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin can't help but freeze again as Chan's eyes roam his face for some sort of emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin, that's <em>exactly</em> why we're doing it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the silence and the darkness of the room and the soft brush of Chan's breath against his face he couldn't help but consider his offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever it was, some illness, some hormone, the words rushed through him with raw and pure exhilaration, thrill, the thought of doing something just because it's <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was crazy, Chan was crazy, <em>he </em>was crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it made it a lot easier to be led out the door by a certain Aussie's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello !</p>
<p>once again sorry it took so long, for some reason i just forgot to post the new chapter when i thought i did !</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it’s starting to pick up i promise, we’re going to get lots of spicy things in the future please bear with me :))</p>
<p>as always feedback is appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dorm hallways were painfully dark, Jeongin isn't used to the walls being void of the dim yellow light that flickered pathetically out of the old light fixtures all hours of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And only when the door clicked behind him was he reminded that he was in control of his own body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's hand clasped his own with such strength and intensity that Jeongin was worried he would feel the sweat that was already clamming his palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he shivered, maybe he made a silent prayer to whatever god would listen to him over the sounds of his own beating heart, but Chan was smiling, eyes shining ever brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still warm, however it wasn't as inviting as before because he was already breaking into a cold sweat before he could even move from the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older takes a look at the shaking boy, eyes locking with his to create some comfort, familiarity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle squeeze, a pulse on his hand is grasping Jeongin's thoughts from the back of his head, trying to get him to return from the place he was floating in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Chan's warm whisper finalizes his return to reality,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax, Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a look into the Aussie's eyes, he's grounded, a familiar sight (whether they were usually seen during an argument or not), and the pulse of Chan's hand in his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan leans over at the sight of Jeongin nodding, breath uncomfortably hot against his ear as he already feels like he's burning alive, "The last door on the left before the stairs is the hall monitor's room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes trail to look at the cracked door slowly, surely the teacher was asleep by now, there was no way he would see them cross by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's a light sleeper, but as long as we make as little noise as possible, we'll be fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger pushes the bile down in his throat at the thought of Mr. Sung waking up and possibly getting them expelled—that was absolutely terrifying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan can obviously see the younger is physically irritable, he can also feel the shake of his hand and the sweat of his palm, but he's still there, providing a comforting smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was something so out of character for Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amazingly it was as if he had turned into a caring and selfless person overnight, constantly checking in on his feelings both verbally and with soft touches, not to mention this whole "mission" Chan had for them where Jeongin was going to do some self discovering—or whatever it is he was going on about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin couldn't help but be skeptical of his words, every other teenager was living the same life as him (at least he <em>thought</em>), so why did he pick <em>him </em>out of everyone? Why was <em>he </em>special?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan looks down at their clasped hands, seeming to be making a decision before he intertwines their fingers without hesitation, <em>surely</em> just for stability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the adjustment of their hands, Chan begins to make his way down the hallway, seemingly brisk for someone who should be sneaking around, Jeongin finding himself actually having to keep up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan stays close to the wall, trying to avoid the possibility of being seen through the open door while Jeongin walks unevenly behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nervousness filled his head and made him tingly all over, skin becoming itchy and all too aware of its surroundings and location. His stomach twists and holds an empty pit where his organs should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this the only thing of comfort is Chan's hand in his and his strained and crouching figure in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reach the edge of the last door Chan turns to check on the boy behind him, a bright smile sat inappropriately on his lips. How could he manage to smile?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan runs his eyes over Jeongin's scared disposition, a hushed curt laugh pressing through his lips at the sight of his wide eyes. Jeongin can't help but smile at the sight, he had to admit when he wasn't being a total asshole, Chan's smile was quite infectious. He never truly knew where all that overflowing joy came from when he spent the other half of his time being angry, however he figured that was just Chan's way of dealing with things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussies hand comes up to pat Jeongin's cheek, a reminder that he was here, even if he was already holding his hand, a reminder that whatever happened, they would face it together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wave of the older's head towards the stairs and a tug at Jeongin's hand once again forces Jeongin to face reality, still hating the boy's pace, "Wait!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a harsh whisper—almost too loud, one that makes Chan's eyes widen along with return to the wall next to the door as Jeongin tugs him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin wanted to say something about his sneaking tactics, something about going slower, however his mind goes blank at the sight of a light turning on somewhere in Mr. Sung's room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raw fear lit in the depths of Jeongin's dark eyes and the direction of his gaze must have told Chan everything as he snaps his head around to see the same light, freezing slightly, for once unsure of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shock itself was large enough to stun Jeongin frozen, Chan's hand was no longer comforting, gone cold at the sudden realization. He hadn't realized how much he focused on the pressure there, but now it seemed rather trivial in the grand scheme of things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had seemed rather terrified with his back facing him but soon the Aussie was turning around with a sudden sureness, a toothy grin and a suspiciously excited expression— it made Jeongin's heart beat in his ears and his breath pick up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And once again he was being tugged by a certain Aussie's hand, clambering down the stairs like there was no tomorrow, and in this new world he has found himself dangerously entangled in, wrapped up in Christopher Bang's web, there certainly wasn't any worry of <em>tomorrow</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Bang Chan started to slow down, seeming to figure that if Mr. Sung had managed to stumble out of bed and chase two equally athletic boys, he certainly would have given up by now. The younger was breathing heavily, an unsatisfactory mix of nerves and exercise resulting in a stumbling breathlessness he hadn't experienced in years. His heart was beating out of his chest and his veins burned with adrenaline but Jeongin couldn't help the involuntary smile twisting unconsciously on his lips. He looked at the hand still guiding him, gripping him to reality and let out a breath of relief, something so rewarding in the way his muscles relaxed and his body felt like it was finally returning to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin, finally starting to find his bearings in the midst of the dark hallways, was painfully aware that he had no idea where they were. He hadn't spent much time exploring the communal section of the dorms, preferring the immediate retreat to a nice hot shower and a good night sleep rather than making friends with the busy bodies in the lounge, leaving him completely lost in the uncharted territory Chan was dragging him through, "Where are we going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden words, no matter how whispered, seemed to startle Chan, reminding him of the younger's presence. He quickly lets go of his hand, the sudden coldness leaving room for the realization of how sweaty their hands really were, palms sticking together as they clung to each other for comfort, now it seemed awkward--the reminder of each other's presence was no longer needed in the calm and dark lobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin missed the warmth but he understood the situation. In the eyes of an onlooker—it was kinda <em>gay</em>, and he wasn't exactly sure where Chan stood on that. He didn't seem to be the type to be bothered by it, whether 'it' was skin-ship or just knowing Jeongin wasn't straight, and if he followed all other patterns, he most likely wouldn't <em>care</em>. Probably throw out some comment about not worrying about things that don't effect him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Jeongin couldn't help but share some sort of guilt, despite admiting to himself that he was a 'cock-lover&lt;3' long ago, he couldn't help but feel bad for holding his hand for too long, for possibly making Chan feel uncomfortable with an innocent touch. Despite the fact that Chan initiated the contact, he couldn't help but feel the guilt passed between themselves— when they've been brainwashed to think that getting too close is <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>But</em>, then again Chan had a strange attraction to <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin would ignore that for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Jesus</em>, if Chan doesn't answer him soon he was going to dive into an overthinking hole he would not soon crawl out of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're going to the nurse's office."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now <em>that</em> was not what Jeongin was expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin almost expects Chan to laugh and brush it off, but instead the younger finds himself doing that for him, laugh light and airy in hopes of it being a joke. When he doesn't go back on his word and he sees the sign above the door approach and Chan's footsteps seem to beeline for it, he realizes he's dead serious, Jeongin having to speed up to keep up with Chan's stride, "Uh, why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan sighs frustratedly, seeming to regret bringing chatterbox here along with him, "To get something." he pushes onto the door revealing a small room with a couple examination tables on the far wall, a small desk for the dorm nurse to their left next to the door and a counter with a sink in the corner—cupboards lining the ceiling above it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger slowly made his way in, feeling rather like a delinquent as he eyed the nurse's family picture on her desk, feeling like he was breaking into someone's office—which technically—he was. Chan had made a direct line for the cupboards, arms stretching up to reach them. He wasn't particularly tall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what are you getting?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's voice comes out strained as he reaches up for the lock on the handle of the cupboard, "Melatonin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hum of acknowledgement comes from Jeongin as he walks closer to the sink the older was stood in front of. He was trying to avoid asking too many questions as he knew Chan was not very fond of it (he also didn't want to sound dumb, but that was a personal thing), but every curious bone in his body was imploring him to ask, "What's that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin knew it wasn't illegal if it was in the school's infirmary, however he wanted to know why Chan felt the need to steal it from the nurse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It helps you go to sleep." It sounded frustrated, annoyed that he had to be explaining it to him, fingers still fumbling with the lock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a few moments of Jeongin eyeing the instruction guides on how to wash your hands taped to the wall next the sink before they start rapid fire questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know the combination of the lock?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy sigh, "Years of practice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why can't you get it at home?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't like going home.", short and clipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you live far away?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." He was clearly tiring and wouldn't allow him to inquire much longer, but Jeongin needed to know more, surely he would answer one more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan finally unlocks the cupboard, opening it before turning around to seemingly strangle Jeongin, but he decides against that, calmly (yet not at all) placing his hands on the younger's shoulders, "Jeongin, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chases his eyes around, maintaining the eye contact the ravenette was trying desperately not to keep, "No more questions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin huffs as Chan pulls away, returning to the cupboard to root his hand around blindly. An awful silence falling over them, the only sound being the shaking of the pills inside the bottles Chan pulls down in an attempt to find the right one in the dim office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin spots a stool tucked next to the nurse's desk while he looks around, quickly grabbing it to offer it to the struggling man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we at least talk about something? It's too quiet." He offers this with the stool, hopeful expression on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older sighs in resignation as he looks down at the boy holding the stool with dejection written on his features, realizing that complete silence was too much to ask of him and he would continue to look like he kicked his puppy until they talked, "Fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin ponders a topic quickly while Chan steps up onto the stool, gaining a somewhat better view of the contents of the cupboard, when it occurs to him that this is the perfect opportunity to play wing man for his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know someone who likes you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was very blunt—and not far from sounding like they were in elementary, but if anything Chan has done before was proof of him being okay with that, he would prefer this to beating around the bush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie doesn't spare him a glance, continuing his search without hesitation and disinterest mucking his words, "Do you now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger doesn't let this discourage him, eyes not moving from the way the luring figure above him and having to avoid eyeing the way Chan's muscles strain above his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan finally looks down at the face peering up at him, his wicked smile curling on his lips preparing Jeongin for a witty comment passed at his expense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, if you have a crush on me you can just tell me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older's left hand coming down from the cupboard to scratch his fingers underneath the boy's chin baby don't stop style, arrives right when a hot blush blossoms on his cheeks, leaving Jeongin to swat his hand away and pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wasn't talking about me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan gives him one last teasing smile before returning his gaze to the pill bottles, still throwing out an entirely unconvinced, "Sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wasn't!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blinding smile splits onto the older's face upon close inspection of a particular bottle, quickly arranging the remaining bottles in a slightly more neat formation before closing the cupboard and locking it with haste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's scowl hasn't disappeared by the time Chan steps down from the stool, finally eye level with the man once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger had been standing right beneath the Australian in order to speak up at him quiet enough to not draw attention to themselves, but with Chan back on the ground—standing in the tiny space between the stool and the ravenette, they were unbearably close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A calloused hand came to caress Jeongin's soft cheek, pale skin contrasting with the growing blush—Chan was teasing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why are you acting guilty?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan doesn't let this sink in before he's taking wide strides to the exit, peaking his head out the door already before Jeongin can even process putting the stool back in place and following after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to comment on the older's previous statement, try to prove his innocence, but he knew the only true way to clear his name was outing Seungmin's crush, and he absolutely couldn't do that to one of the few close friends he had here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Plus</em>, Chan was moving significantly faster than before, Jeongin, now regretful of wishing away his slow pace earlier, figured that finding out their true destination (apparently the infirmary wasn't it) was more pressing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where the hell are we going now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan only shushes him, barely letting Jeongin keep up. He was walking towards a door, one that wasn't commonly used, but the red letters reading "exit" seemed to give away where they were going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Jeongin by surprise when the fast walk Chan has adopted picks up into a sprint, running into the green courtyard with his arms spread wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin doesn't catch up until Chan has stopped under one of the oak trees, head tilted up at the sky with awe, a look of genuine interest lit up by both him and the full and bright moon above them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The courtyard was lush and green in comparison to the dirty rouge bricks the school was built out of, the trees planted in each corner of it still maintaining their green leaves right on the edge of autumn. The late August air was surprisingly chill true to Chan's warnings, however he almost found himself wanting to shrug off the jacket placed around his shoulders so he could feel the cool night air touch his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The center held a fountain, trickling silently in the crossroads of the paved paths leading to the entrances of the three buildings surrounding them, however Chan pays no attention to this sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked undeniably beautiful, his pale skin almost meant for the moon to shine on, his eyes shone with stars and his arms hung limply after he had dropped them to his sides earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at the sky, Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't dwell on the fact that he had been staring at the older, but instead listened, and tilted his head up the same way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The edge of the tree branches they stood under painted the edge of his sight but beyond—the moon was full, and the stars still shine somewhat in the suburbs of the city, the bustling city not quite being able to outshine them tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would do this forever if I could."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin wants to ask, "what's stopping you?"—wants to ask him so many things, but he can't bring himself to break whatever trance they both felt themselves entrapped in—a sweet sweet silence only broken by the older's calm words. He probably already knew the answer too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not many soccer captains found themselves entranced by the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh and tell your <em>friend</em> I don't date."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change of topic brings Jeongin back to earth, gaze dropping to the elder's face once again, though he doesn't dare to say more than a quiet, "Why's that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles softly at the sky once more, before returning to meet the younger's eyes as well, lips still curled with wonderment, "Commitment is scary."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words draw a breathy laugh and remind Jeongin who he's <em>really</em> standing with—a teenage boy who's standing on the edge of adult hood, floating aimlessly in the limbo between adult age and the high school diploma waiting to be received.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change of pace was certainly a wake up call, that Chan couldn't be too serious for too long. Or at least he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The way I see it is—what if I die tomorrow?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shock can't disguise itself bleeding through Jeongin's features, not expecting such deep thoughts breaking the crisp air. Chan's eyes trace the sky again, finding comfort there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you're left all alone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin blushes at the implication that <em>he</em> would be together with Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I—I thought we discussed that I wasn't the one who liked you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan turns to meet the younger's eyes again, a small but not very obvious smirk tracing his lips, eyes holding a glint, "Just a hypothetical."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette shuts up at this, even more embarrassed that he assumed, finding the green grass folding beneath his shoes much more interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same for you," his voice much softer tonight than it has ever been before, "you could get hit by a bus tomorrow and your hypothetical significant other would just," he pauses as he furrows his brow at the thought, "be left in the world without you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin frowns at this, it was a very pessimistic way to look at relationships, at life. He didn't like to think like that, and the fact that Chan was so adamant about it seemed to go against everything he stood for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was surprisingly introspective under the moon light, and maybe it rubbed off on Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But isn't that what you bet on with love?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles brightly at the younger's words, staring silently for a few moments, like he was impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He draws the younger in closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to ruffle his hair as annoyingly as he always does, just to pet it back into place, <em>like he always does</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not as indifferent and unfeeling as I thought you were kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Angry-pants."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk along the edge of the courtyard as they slowly make their way towards the exit of the school, like this was what they were supposed to do, like they didn't need to worry about curfews and rules, because they <em>didn’t</em>, not with Chan here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that really the best you could come up with, nerd?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin doesn't feel like arguing so instead he just nods, happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He liked not following the rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fluorescent light flickered stagnant, staining the already white walls with their promotional posters and sale ads and all with eye straining brightness in stark comparison to the thick darkness outside only illuminated by the dim street lamps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was he here again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, to get <em>snacks</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a mind bogglingly stupid excuse to leave the campus—to buy snacks they could easily buy in the cafeteria the next morning, however it was Chan's excuse to leave, for the thrill of leaving campus without being detected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could have easily left their excursion at a trip to the nurse's office and safely returned to their dorm in less than half an hour, but now in the aftermath of the nights previous adventures Jeongin somewhat understood why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never thought he would, but there was something so delectable about the way Jeongin's stomach twisted and heart beat at the thought of coming back to an angry Mr. Sung and a hefty slap on the wrist after maybe playing the "I didn't know the rules, sir" card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dull buzz of the light and the sound of an overworked college student manning the cash register flipping through her textbook was the only sound that echoed through the convenience store—heard only dimly beneath the heartbeat thrumming in Jeongin's ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The deathly silence was interrupted by the worker greeting them half-heartedly at 4am, just doing her job and studying for the time being, surely until her shift ends and she can sleep the morning away until her afternoon classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully her tired shoulders slump over her book once more as Chan approaches the isles of snacks, not seeming to give a second glance to the sight of two teenage boys entering the store at such ungodly hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin follows Chan silently, watching him pick over the candy section in disinterest. Though Chan seems to know the store like the back of his hand, most likely due to it's proximity to the school, he still checks the reflective mirror tucked in the corner of the ceiling meant to allow the <em>store clerks</em> to prevent stealing, however Chan seems to use this as an tool to check whether the girl at the counter is even sparing them a glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She isn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie has one of those smiles again, Jeongin assumes he particularly enjoys sporting them as he flashes them quite often, mostly when he's got a nasty plan up his sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin had been following him around like a lost puppy since they entered the store, not expecting Chan to wrap an arm around his shoulder with enough haste to pull his side right up against him and unintentionally force the older's lips lightly against his ear before he's shaking from the hot breath spilling out onto his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly he didn't want the clerk to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You gonna snitch on me if I steal something, goodie two shoes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stiffens noticeably underneath the man's arm, willing himself not to cough not only from the way his lips brush the shell of his ear but also from the sudden crime whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's laugh is crystal clear, hot breath and laughter shook frame pressed up right against him, clearly amused by his surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was closely intimate, too close for any of the previous interactions they've had before really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin takes a glance at the clerk once again, almost jumping out of his frame to find her eyes on them, finding them (and rightfully so) particularly suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't let their eyes meet for long, quickly snapping his head back in the direction of the newly discovered criminal hugging his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin ignores their proximity, searching the older's eyes for a joke, hoping he was just trying to make him jump out of his skin for the fun of it (that would not be far from plausible).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Chan's got that incredible expression still inscribed in the corners of his lips and the crinkles in his eyes and he's <em>dead</em> serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin feels like he's got something to prove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not a goody two shoes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's incredibly defiant, and not very convincing, but his brow still furrows with offense and determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan breaks into a bigger smile, almost like he finds this humorous, which quite frankly, it is. This is the same boy who refused to walk across the campus for him because it was written on a regulations paper long forgotten by even the teachers and staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Really?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's eyes dart back up to the check out desk, finding the girl still giving them a cautious eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his gaze is returned to Jeongin's wide eyes, he smiles evilly, lips curling deliciously at one side of his mouth, absolutely daring him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Prove it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin can't help but stare at Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels like he might implode honestly. The tension was thick with anticipation and thrill and the <em>way</em> Chan looks at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's almost inaudible, taking in the way Chan's expression changes with bated breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A full grin splits his face again, like he was elated by the fact that he was ruining him, spoiling him with bad behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan lifts his opposite had to lightly grip his chin, bringing his lips unbearably close to his ear once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Steal me something, baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's heart picks up at the name, at the <em>request</em>. He should have been expecting it really, I mean, what else would he ask of him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette turns his head to the gaze of the cashier once more, obviously waiting for something in the nature of Chan's request. It probably seems suspicious considering how Jeongin looks like he very well might pass out from the nerves—how intensely he's breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan seems unconcerned by that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A feathery light but warm and plush kiss is placed on the pulse of Jeongin's neck, sensitive enough to send a shiver down his spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It came out of no where, there was absolutely no reason for Chan to draw that gasp out of him so suddenly, to kiss his neck like it was his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But almost reactionary the store clerk's eyes widen to the size of saucers and immediately focus back onto the text book in front of them, not wanting to see where the kiss would lead to next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles against his neck, unmoving as if he's waiting—he <em>is </em>waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes dart to the register multiple times, time seeming to slow at the twisting in his stomach from the lips still resting against his neck and his hand slowly reaching out to grab the nearest candy bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air around his (slightly trembling) hand feels thick, like it's pushing him away and asking him not to, but Chan is smiling in his neck, surely watching his every move with rapt concentration—giving up was not an option.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one last flit of his eyes and one last deep breath, Jeongin is stuffing a chocolate bar in his jacket pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither would be particularly excited to eat it, but that wasn't really the point was it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The skin where Chan's lips touched burned as he pulled away, smiling at the way Jeongin's eyes shone up at him as if to ask him what to do next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan squeezes his shoulders once before moving them to the next isle in the store, walking up it and eyeing the merchandise stocked on the shelves, nothing particularly interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie speaks in a low tone, trying to seem casual as they walk up an isle straight towards the studying girl, "Sorry if that was a bit much for you, it's the quickest way to deter the eyes of the snitches."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beat passes before the older snickers cruelly, "But from what I take of it, you didn't seem to mind."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hot blush crawls up Jeongin's neck and fires up the skin in his face to wear he was sure he was sweating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is hot, unbearably so, and he just said that to him with absolutely no hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess that was just perfectly him though, wasn't it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turn the corner to the end of a shelving unit, protruding (very intentionally) in front of the check out counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shelve of cigarettes was found there, Chan knowing it would be too suspicious to stop in front of it and darts his hand out almost unnoticed by even Jeongin until they're protected by the other side of the isle and he's slipping it into the inside pocket of Jeongin's jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wide smile still painted there, he glances down at the younger's scandalized expression, suppressing a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You smoke?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a logical question if Chan was stealing cigs, however the adamant shake of his head threw off any accusations, "Nah, shits bad for you, but it's good barter material."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still confused as ever (when is he not with Chan) he shakes it off, figuring he didn't want to know what Chan was trading for the cancer sticks tucked in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan finally breaks apart when he grabs a couple bags of chips and walks quickly up to the check out desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette grins and bears the knowledge of what's going to happen, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying to ignore the feeling of the candy there as he makes his way up to Chan's side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie is digging loose cash out of his pocket while the clerk bags the chips silently, still eyeing the two boys suspiciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a little late for you guys to be out isn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin feels his heart clench in his chest as he tries to control his reaction, one jump could ruin whatever cool tranquility blanket Chan had laid out before he got there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan if nothing else is charming, smiling politely, full teeth as if this gives him more credibility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, just got a bit of the midnight munchies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stifles a scoff—not only was it not anywhere near midnight but Chan sounded straight out of the suburbs, and in all honesty, he probably was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It occurred to Jeongin that maybe that's why he was so good at this—at not getting caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's <em>so </em>good at flipping the switch and suddenly convincing you he's just an innocent kid trying out the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was rather impressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan passes her the money as she nods only for the girl to speak once more, "Will that be all?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She asks and it's like she knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like she's asking Jeongin whether he's going to pay for the contraband stuffed in his jacket pockets, like she's watching Jeongin's hand clench around the chocolate bar in his fist and giving him one last chance to give himself up before she calls the cops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Chan nods his head, and she's handing him his cash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they're walking out, and they're running, and they're laughing, and they're stopping in an alley hunched and out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Jeongin's flying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels like he could cry, like he could sing, maybe he feels like he could do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's like he can feel his blood pumping wildly through him and he can't control his breath but the thrill is <em>amazing</em> and he can't help but smile helplessly at Chan who's standing there with an equally face splitting smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my <em>fuck</em>, I can't believe I just did that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin quickly runs a hand through his hair with his other resting on his hip, slightly bent over and was still breathing wildly—he can't seem to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lazily points somewhere outside of the alley, trying to breathe before his mouth shoots off again, "That was straight out of a fucking movie," deep breath, "people in TV shows do that—not me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles through his own harsh breathing, placing his hands on both of the younger's shoulders, "But you just did!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy shit, I did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laugh for a few moments and slowly calm their breathing, smiles never ceasing and eyes never leaving each other's gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you see what you're missing out on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice is softer and genuine, like he really cared whether Jeongin lived his life to the fullest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Hell,"</em> he huffs in place of a laugh, "if you had died yesterday, you would have never known what that felt like."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's hands were heavy on his shoulders, shaking him like he was trying to wake him up to the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you see the world is so much bigger than you think?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin blinks up at Chan, after tonight he seemed to be immune to any embarrassment their proximity may have previously caused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just do whatever the fuck <em>you </em>want to do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heart still pounding in his ears and Jeongin's inhibitions are gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin can't stop his hand from moving up to entangle itself in Chan's curls, bringing the older unbearably closer, breathing in his air and searching his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan doesn't protest, it seems he's trying to read Jeongin's mind, figure out what he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air is suddenly hot around them and Jeongin cam only think of one thing, can only feel Chan's hands moving from his shoulders to cup the sides of his jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Jeongin does what he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't rushed, but it didn't leave room for Jeongin to second guess himself, pressing his lips lightly to Chan's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was soft, and Jeongin had never kissed anyone before, but he was perfectly fine with letting Chan take the lead if he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin moved his lips to test the older's reactions, wondering if he was just too stunned to pull away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was answered with Chan pulling him closer, some intense sort of electricity transferring to Jeongin through the way Chan's finger tips tighten slightly, like he's scared he will fly away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips hold languid motions, savoring the kiss in such an unexpected way that makes Jeongin whine both at the leisurely pace and the press of the Aussie's soft lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin lets out a sigh—he's relieved at the feeling and the willingness felt from Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how he tried to push away his worries there was still the nagging voice telling him that Chan would frighten if he kissed him so suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chan licks into the younger's mouth with such skill he isn't sure what to do, he has no idea what he's doing yet the man holding him was responding so well—being so forgiving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he was overthinking, and he was pulling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instant regret bleeds Jeongin's features distressed, hand flying up to cover his eyes in embarrassment and pinch the bridge of his nose regretfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god, I am so sorry I've never kissed anyone before and I thought—I thought about what you said and shit, like, what <em>if </em>I die tomorrow and I never had my first—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's finger pressing against his lips stops whatever word vomit had attempted to fix the situation dead in its tracks followed by a teasing smile of swollen lips and an awfully predictable phrase from the Aussie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You talk way too fucking much, you know that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin shrugs (where this nonchalant attitude was coming from he didn't know—where <em>any</em> of this was coming from for that matter) his classic bright smile and humored eyes teasing Chan for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been told."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair ended up walking home shortly after, a fairly silent trip back left them tip toeing back into their dorm room and finding their way back in their beds at a terrifying 5am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin absolutely couldn't sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brain was still hyperactive and his blood was still pumped full of adrenaline—no matter how much he wanted those last few hours of sleep, he just couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he found himself staring the ceiling down and trying not to think to hard about all the shit that went down so early this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both crimes and kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It couldn't have been more than half an hour when Chan is sitting up straight in bed, head turning to find an equally awake Jeongin in the bed beside his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey you wanna go for a run?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin smiled almost subconsciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds great."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh my this one is LONG, at least in comparison to my other chapters pls</p>
<p>so they kissed ! and if i’m planning correctly things will get a lot more spicy in the upcoming chapters—you have been warned lmao</p>
<p>i’m always curious to hear what you think about the story and any theories you might have so lmk :)</p>
<p>as always feedback is appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi i really wanted to put more in this chapter but it is already at over 5k words ! (which is around where i cut it off)</p>
<p>i ended up just splitting it and hopefully the next chapter will be up next week </p>
<p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin wasn't sure how it happened, but almost without him noticing—him and Chan had started running with each other every morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were often quiet, as Jeongin was still <em>not</em> a morning person, but they had still managed to build some sort of routine. Waking up in the early hours of the day and moving around each other gingerly before making their way to the track and just <em>running</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to Jeongin's surprise Chan was really good company, and it was nice to have someone athletic enough to keep a proper conversation with while he ran as well (don't tell Felix that). They were never the most philosophical in the mornings, in fact the conversations seemed to never cross a certain line of casualness, but it became kinda normal for them to talk like actual friends instead of the enemies they had convinced themselves to be their very first few days of school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Chan later admitted he was a little angry the day they met—starting them out on the wrong foot from the get-go.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But despite all their childish fighting and baseless assumptions, after a couple weeks, Jeongin felt he could actually consider Chan a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hadn't talked about the events of that night, and it had become more distant in his mind as the days passed—only reminded when he caught himself staring—watching a drop of sweat drip down his neck while they ran or admiring his lips as he spoke (some things he was not proud of).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact for the past couple of weeks nothing regarding Chan's grand self discovery plan was even so much as mentioned and it made Jeongin think that maybe that night was supposed to be the extent of it—Chan setting him off onto his own ship of personal growth (one that Jeongin knew would never leave the harbor if he was left to his own devices).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made Jeongin feel <em>weird</em> that Chan would rather discuss the weather and soccer games than the outing he was so excited about—it almost made him feel like Chan regretted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's was just one of the reasons he kept his escapades with Chan a secret from his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just <em>one.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't that he didn't <em>want </em>to tell them, if fact in moments like these where Felix had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, leading him down the hallway while he and Seungmin talked easily around him, he really did want to add the things that were eating him up into the conversation. He wanted to <em>vent</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin wasn't particularly talkative in their dynamic in the first place, preferring to listen to the pair argue and every once in a while throw in a witty remark—that was just how they were. And really Jeongin was fine with that, they always made him feel included—evident in the way Felix hangs off of him while they talk and Seungmin always checking in for his opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you know, maybe he wanted to talk more, but with secrets that could break Seungmin's heart completely in half and sever any semblance of friendship he had with the pair—right on the tip of his tongue, spilling was just <em>not</em> an option. (He also wasn't really sure if they were more Jeongin or Chan leaning when it came to defying authority).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin wouldn't even get into how guilty he felt for making out with his friend's crush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin tries to center himself, to dig himself out of the pit of guilt pooling in his brain, taking in the crowds of students rolling down the hallway like water down a stream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did <em>not</em> help that he was very aware of the events that would take place in the coming hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were walking to the cafeteria, along with all the other students seeking an easy way to skip out on their 4th period—not in order to eat, but rather to donate blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Seungmin and Felix had told Jeongin about the blood drive, they had, for lack of a better word, been pretty excited. Going on about the free period they would be able to spend together waiting for their turn and how they were going to "save three lives", or at least that's the thing you always say when you donate blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem lied in the fact that Jeongin was <em>not</em> a big fan of needles, in fact even just the <em>thought</em> made his skin crawl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jeongin really didn't have the back bone to say no to them, and he definitely didn't want to admit his fears and ruin their fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he was walking the lonely road to his inevitable embarrassment with his two blissfully ignorant friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a lull in the conversation Jeongin recognized as his opportunity to reapply himself to the conversation, finally opening his ears to the crowd around him and the voices of his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You guys know Hwang Hyunjin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin mentions this rather offhandedly clearly reminded of something as he stares off at said boy who was laughing and clapping his hands at some joke Minho had said, (Jisung was struggling to keep up with the pair on his crutches and completely misses out on the joke).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Jeongin knew who Hyunjin was, he would forever be known in his mind as the guy who was late to the first day of practice (and had been pretty consistently true to the coaches words), however since he and Felix weren't complete strangers, Jeongin has had a few conversations with him since then and he really is all around a pretty cool guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Australian furrows his brows at Seungmin, arm still wrapped around Jeongin's shoulder close enough he could feel his scoff at the rather obvious question. Seungmin was not a stranger to the soccer team, considering it wouldn't be too long until he was on the sidelines keeping score for their first game, so it was obvious Seungmin was just bringing him up to say something about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix can't hide his sarcasm—still having to stifle a "duh" for Seungmin's sake, "Uh, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin rolls his eyes in response, he clearly didn't like Felix's tone, but he ignores it in preference of expanding on his thoughts. He gestures to the man walking ahead of them, "Don't you think his hair looks stupid?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix searches the crowd to remind himself of the boys hair, there were quite a lot of people in the hallways due to the blood drive being held in the cafeteria they were quickly nearing (very unappetizing if you ask Jeongin).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Felix finds Hyunjin slapping Minho's meddling hands away as he tries to steal Jisung's crutch he immediately furrows his brow in disagreement, "What are you talking about? He looks hot as fuck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>That </em>Jeongin would have to agree with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had liked Hyunjin's black hair, but when he showed up to practice one day with his newly dyed blonde locks tied into a ponytail, Jeongin had to question a few of his morals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently he had impulse dyed it after finishing an anime he was particularly obsessed with (something—according to Felix—he did often) and it had grown so long he needed to start tying it out of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Seungmin rolls his eyes and turns his gaze to inquire Jeongin's opinion, he could only give his classic empathetic look he always gave before disagreeing with one of his friends, "I'm gonna have to agree with Felix on this one, sorry Min."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix gives him a gracious high five as he always does before directing his attention back to the uselessly scowling boy, "Whats got your panties all in a twist? Let the man live."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin huffs, not feeling like wasting his breath on arguing over something so unimportant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However he should have known Felix wouldn't let it go that easily, "What? You got something against Hyunjin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy's skin seems to prickle, like he was being called out on something that made him feel embarrassed, shoulders trying to press up to his ears as he focused on the path ahead of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix smiles cruelly at the sight, because he can never just leave his best friend alone, he pushes one more time, "Bro you got beef with Hyunjin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin rolls his eyes as he always does, huffing in his still unnatural posture, clearly not wanting to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He just bothers me, I don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin carefully passes his eyes over the older's uncomfortable expression that seemed to be unsatisfied with his own answer, "You sure that's all?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin's eyes flash up at the sound of Jeongin's caring voice, a nice contrast from Felix's teasing tone. His eyes seem to soften at the realization that Jeongin genuinely cared and wasn't just trying to poke fun at his frustration, he could feel his walls falling down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He keeps messing with me in home room," he pauses like he regrets even saying anything, "he sits behind me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's quiet, like he knows it's a pitiful reason to hate a man, which—it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie doesn't even bother stifling his laughter, almost hoping it's a joke, "You're seriously that pressed about Hyunjin annoying you in class?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes!" Seungmin admits loudly, not liking the students turning around to find the source of the shrieking laughter and the yelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's much quieter (some may even say shy) when he speaks up again, "He won't leave me alone, it's like he's <em>trying</em> to get under my skin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin scoffs, looking at the ground with a little grin growing on his lips involuntarily at the thought, "Been there before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix's eyes flit to Jeongin's expression as he understands his words, sighing before flicking both of his friend's foreheads lightly at the mention of both of their obliviousness, "You guys act like you've never been flirted with before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's almost comical how wide Jeongin's eyes open at the mention of Chan's (in Felix's words, not his) "flirting".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really hadn't mentioned that much about their relationship (whether it was their old one or their new unmentionable one) to Seungmin as he was rather terrified of the reaction he would receive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And moments where Jeongin had told Felix anything about him and Chan were few and far between.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin seems to skip over this however, taken aback by Felix's claims, "He is <em>not</em> flirting with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix argues with this, saying something about him living under a rock, something about everyone knowing a guy messing with you means he secretly likes you—the classic "if you like someone throw a ball at them". Jeongin isn't really sure what side he's on because the fact that his words do make some sense would force him to admit way too many things to himself that he was just not ready to process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's desperately trying to decide what to say as he knows they will inevitably ask his opinion, until a booming, rather familiar, voice is calling down the hallway towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie at his side immediately detaches in order to turn around and confirm the voice he was hearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix had every right to be surprised as Jeongin and Chan hadn't so much as said a word to each other in the presence of other people before, they were always in the safety of their dorm room or their early morning runs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now here Chan was calling Jeongin, telling him to wait up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even to Jeongin this was weird, out of his comfort zone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chan catches up with the trio, his cheeks are blotched from running, though he surely hadn't run that far, but yet his smile was beautifully blinding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes first land on Jeongin, finding a small smile there that tried to cover his surprise and offer the older refuge before the surely awkward conversation they would have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fellow students passed around them as they were stopped near the entrance of the cafeteria, floating around like fish swimming around a rock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan glances at either side of Jeongin, smile dwindling as he catches Felix's put off expression with his eyebrow quirked in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side he noticeably freezes up when he meets Seungmin's doting eyes and only offers a nod and an awkward tug at the lips to resemble a smile in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette glances between his friends, noticeably uncomfortable from the sudden meeting, Jeongin was not exactly ready to introduce them yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that Felix and Chan were at least aware of each other and shared a bond simply from being apart of the same soccer team however he knew they weren't exactly close (Felix was not exactly fond of how easily he could hurt his best friend) thus he was quite wary of introducing the pair of Aussies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin on the other hand seemed to be preening at simply breathing the same air as Chan and Jeongin couldn't help but notice the oldest being noticeably uncomfortable under his stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was never the type to pretend to like a person, he was very upfront about how he felt about a person from the very day they meet (exhibit A: Jeongin and Chan's first meeting), but it was almost eerie how much he restrained himself—like he was actually <em>trying</em> to tolerate Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was really all Jeongin could muster, it was breathless and short, taken completely off guard and only finding himself able to stare hopelessly at the older and pray he provides some kind of answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan seems to focus in on him, wondrous smile stretching genuinely on his lips to replace the tight one he previously wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It gave Jeongin nothing, no explanation, no conversation topic, just hi—an equally breathless hi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was terrifying how easily Chan was willing to throw himself into situations with no plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin shifts uncomfortably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can feel Felix's hesitation near his side like it rolls off of him in waves and he can feel Seungmin practically vibrating on the inside from the sudden interaction and Jeongin just starts to think this is the worst conversation he's been apart of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What..what's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's pathetic, but Jeongin wasn't given much to begin with, begging for Chan to give him some sort of instructions on how to steer this conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing really, just wanted to say hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin swallows thickly, shifting between his feet again, wanting to scream "you said hi! what else do you want other than to give me heart palpitations?!" however he refrains, instead trying to figure out what to say in response to this. Should he just end this conversation? Is this what Chan wanted?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounds lovely and genuine as it falls from Seungmin's lips, like he actually wants to know, like the words aren't just some greeting—they probably mean much more to Seungmin than he'll ever know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's eyes finally unlock from Jeongin, (was that what was making him so nervous?) seeming almost surprised with the other boy's presence, as if he forgot he was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile falters, he can only make quick eye contact with Seungmin before he looks down to the ground, nodding dismissively, "Good, I'm good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't really the answer Seungmin was going for, but Chan seemed to be offering awkward three word sentences today and that was just what he was going to have to accept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oldest's eyes eventually find Jeongin again, weirdly for the younger, the place he seemed to find comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you're taking care of yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, <em>oh</em>, Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was painfully awkward and detached, like he was wishing his idol good health in a social media comment, and in truth it wasn't too far from that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was really sweet of him, it really was. His intentions were good, truly, but it really broke Jeongin's heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is that all he could say? Is that what he was limited to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan didn't deserve Seungmin's precious heart, he was too good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Jeongin knew he himself didn't deserve Seungmin's heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oldest returns his attention to the boy once again, this time a small, but actually genuine, smile graced his face, sincere eyes meeting the younger's, "I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan flips back to Jeongin, more urgency as the hallways start to clear out, "Uh, Jeongin, I was hoping I could hang out with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air had somewhat lost a bit of its tension at Seungmin's caring words, but immediately froze back up at the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This</em> was more like Chan. Asking for what he wants without the thought of how it affects others, in this example: Felix and Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin squanders, letting out useless sounds of hesitation as he glances to his friends flanking his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Usually</em> this is when the person who has imposed this kind of request on someone says "unless you're busy" or "I didn't mean to interrupt"—<em>something</em> to show they at least have manners—to at least steal him away politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that just wasn't in Chan's character.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix finally moves at his side, moving around to take Seungmin's arm in his, to lead him into the cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pauses to pat Jeongin on the shoulder as if to ease his tense muscles, "Find us later if you can," he gives the younger a reassuring smile, "no big deal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it <em>was</em> a big deal, and Jeongin knew that, but he also knew he really had no choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you not gonna donate?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin had been perfectly content with sitting in a comfortable silence while they filled out their paperwork, the buzzing chatter of the countless other students seated in the many waiting chairs lining up in the cafeteria filled the silence fine enough for him, but Chan had discarded his clipboard without Jeongin's knowledge long ago, leaving it to sit uselessly in the empty chair next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan looks up from the game he had been playing on his phone out of boredom, he was slouching in his chair giving Jeongin a surprisingly satisfying height difference while Chan peers up at him. The older glances back at the empty paperwork Jeongin was gesturing to, humming in understanding at the blank boxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes his head with a shrug, as he meets the younger's eyes again, "Can't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stares in confusion for a few seconds while he tries to find out a reasonable explanation for why Chan would show up if he knew he couldn't even donate blood, but then again, when did Chan ever need a valid reason to do the things he does?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie sighs at the inquisitive look, appreciating that Jeongin at least hesitated to ask the question that was surely right on the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't have enough iron in my blood or whatever," he says with an unanimated stare to the snag in his uniform pants he was picking at, he picks up his gaze with his smile glistening dreamily at his lips, "but a free period is a free period—and at least I get to see you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To punctuate the end of his sentence he brings a calloused hand to pat his cheek endearingly, rough skin brushing against his warming cheek, effectively ridding him of any more questions he may have thought up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's smile widens unbelievably bigger, transforming easily into his annoyingly teasing smile, the one he always carried with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was blushing easily, shying away to glare at his lap before glancing around to see if anyone saw, only to flush again from all the eyes he knew to be boring into the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They already had all eyes on them, whispering and gossiping about them as soon as they walked in together, the last ones to enter he might add.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It especially didn't help that Chan had chosen their seats at the very front row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone wanted to know why Bang Chan was sitting with an awkward sophmore, not to mention why he was patting his cheek affectionately like he's known him for years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was not a stranger to randomly knowing lots of people, he had the soccer team (which only explained half of their relationship), he had Changbin and Jisung's various friends, he had <em>lots</em> of acquaintances, surely a few fuck buddies, and a few people he talked to just enough to get homework answers from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But none of that explained why Jeongin was sat next to him and whispering to him every few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't in the same class as him and Changbin and Jisung was a junior, meaning he couldn't be using him for answers and he couldn't be someone Jisung or Changbin introduced him to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soccer team made a little bit of sense, but anyone who knew Chan knew he wasn't exactly chums with just anyone on the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That only left the fuck buddy option which practically made Jeongin blanch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He desperately wanted to turn around and yell to the whole room that Chan was <em>just</em> his roommate and that it wasn't that weird that they were friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jeongin would be lying—about both statements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It probably wasn't a huge shock to them though, Chan was a mystery in himself, one of those people everyone liked but wasn't sure why, (Jeongin had to admit it was probably because he was hot, athletic, and liked a good laugh) so it shouldn't surprise anyone that he had a few randos hanging around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin briefly wondered how he was liked among the senior class—he probably was a god walking among men to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyone who looked like that had to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief passing of someone walking in front of the pair that Jeongin wouldn't have noticed if he didn't stop in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lanky man does a double take, focusing in on the Aussie sitting next to him (of course).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin watches curiously as Chan looks up to examine the person stopped in front of him—face lighting up in recognition with a small smile curling at his lips before he gets up to wrap the skinny boy in a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger wasn't exactly sure what to do, watching the interaction silently from his seat, preferring to sit in the background of this conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Long time no see, Chris." The man pulls away slightly to get a good look at the Australian, hand still placed at his shoulder with Chan's hand still at the small of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin could see how comfortable and open the unknown man was around Chan, like they were very close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan has his back turned from the ravenette, but he can hear the smile in his voice from his seat, "Why, you miss me, Bam?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bambam smiles at the teasing but doesn't shrivel up like Jeongin does, instead lips curled in an equally teasing smirk, "Maybe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie can only chuckle before Bambam's eyes move to the boy sitting uncomfortably in the seat watching them, his arms awkwardly wrapped around his middle and his eyes widen with the attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And who's this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin half expects Chan to dismiss his existence with the way the pair is flirting so obviously, but instead Chan turns around immediately to catch his eyes with a blinding smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still has an arm attached to Bambam's waist, but his attention is directly on him, making him almost shrivel up under their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is Jeongin, my partner in crime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette acknowledges that it's a bit cheesy, but he can't help but melt on the inside from Chan's validation of their friendship. He felt like he was telling Bambam that he was worthy of his respect, that he really was Chan's friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bambam reacts kindly, eyes lighting up at the high praise of the boy. He smiles genuinely which makes Jeongin almost want to sigh in relief, "Nice to meet you, Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin only bows his head in response, not able to hide the small nervous smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man returns his attention to Chan again, rubbing a hand down the side of his arm softly, "Is this pretty thing the reason why we haven't hung out since this summer?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Jeongin is <em>very</em> aware of the kind of relationship Bambam and Chan have (oh, and he's also heavily blushing from being called a pretty thing).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the way they flirted so easily and were already so comfortable with each other wasn't a dead give away, the way he stroked his arm and phrased his words with a meaningful gaze did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly their relationship was not as friendly as they (not very convincingly) tried to pass it as.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin shouldn't be surprised that Chan has a fuck buddy, in fact he probably should have expected it with the amount of people surely thirsting after Chan (he probably has had several during Jeongin's years of celibacy), but he couldn't help how it shook him to his core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Jeongin can't see him, he can feel that he's giving Bambam a disapproving stare, "It's not like that, Bam," he pauses, "just been busy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bambam smiles with the mischievous smile he always seems to flash before nodding, seeming to believe him despite his unconvinced tone, "Sure, Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation seems to come to end with Chan pulling his classmate into a hug and Bambam leaving with a "Nice meeting you, Jeongin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan collapses down in his chair, this time sitting up straight enough to regain the height advantage over the younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's smiling at the curious look on Jeongin's face—like he was scared that he had been brought into a conversation he wasn't supposed to have heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin snaps his attention to the Aussie, previously not being able to meet his eyes, "No, no it was fine, nothing to be sorry about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette relaxes his shoulders at his words, letting the silence take over them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now that Jeongin was no longer occupied with his paperwork, the silence would inevitably be too much for him, he couldn't bare to sit there any longer without asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was he your friend?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan laughs, the first red flag, but he doesn't seem embarrassed when he says, "Yeah, <em>something</em> like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that just confirms it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes widen in complete understanding, <em>"I see."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The real meaning behind his words really is more like: "I get it, I know exactly what type of <em>friend</em> he is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Chan only laughs as he seems to understand the face the younger makes and the words he gives him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin is really trying to stop himself from asking, he truly is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't that jeongin was <em>trying </em>to conjure up endless questions for the older, he just had so many. He was such a mystery and he never failed to keep him guessing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you guys haven't...", it's quite sad Jeongin can't even bring himself to say it, "in a while."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's face twists into a shock before settling on laughing brightly, he can't hide the amusement all over his face—threatening to tease him about this for days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why, you jealous?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes widen to the size of quarters, "Christ, Chan!", looking around worriedly to see if anyone heard him say that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hits the man on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't believe after all these weeks of nothing, Chan chooses now to mention that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In reality, he wasn't <em>directly</em> addressing it, but Jeongin <em>knew</em> he wasn't saying it for just no reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older recoils from the blow, raising his hands in mock surrender despite not being able to stifle his careless giggles, "Sorry, sorry, sensitive topic clearly, geez."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin sets his stare in front of him despite having to look at the daunting chairs that held kids getting their blood drawn, a rather unpleasant sight to him, however he would rather be stubborn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Australian seems to understand that he's kinda spooked the younger into ignoring him, so he leans his elbows on his knees to peer over at him and try to grab his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin only looks up at the ceiling, acting like a kid for the sake of not having to look Chan in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frustrated sigh brushed past the older's lips as he sits back in his chair again, glancing at the younger every once in a while with his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A silence falls over them once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until a hand is on Jeongin's knee, stilling the bouncing movement he hadn't even realized had been trilling through his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You nervous?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks up from the hand placed on his knee to scowl at him, his features softening at the genuinely caring look he gave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had half expected him to make fun of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette glances one more time at Chan's hand splayed beautifully on his knee, finger tips digging into the skin softly—only enough force to stop the shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan takes this as a hint to remove his hand, leaving Jeongin's skin burning in its wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, you were bouncing your leg and it was bothering me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes lay on Chan's hand resting back on his own thighs, before flicking his gaze back to meet the older's as he starts to function properly again, "It's fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin doesn't offer much to continue the conversation with his quiet assurance, but surprisingly Chan is the one to break the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You never answered my question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brief confusion passes the younger's features before a soft 'oh' of understanding replaces it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em>was</em> nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin pauses as he debates telling Chan about his fears, never would he have believed himself if he told Jeongin from a few weeks ago that he'd be finding comfort in the senior he rooms with, but somehow telling Chan felt right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Needles freak me out," he pauses to glance up at Chan's patient face, checking to see if he was really listening, "I know that it wont hurt, and nothing bad will happen," he shivers before he even says it, "just the idea of it, you know, going in my vein," he scrunches up his face as he says it, "makes my skin crawl."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin didn't know what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn't expecting the cold and uncaring Bang Chan to hold his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't intertwine their fingers, only clasped his palm around his, but it was reminiscent of the night Chan led him through the dark hallways and told him to relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I get what you're saying."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes snap from their clasped hands, Chan holding their eye contact knowingly, "I used to be scared of needles too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squeezes the younger's hand to send him calm energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Used to?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan nods lightly, his own eyes finding comfort in the way their hands were slotted together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was sick a lot as a child," he shrugs, "I couldn't afford to cry every time they put in an IV, so I just got used to it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin traces the older's uncharacteristically stoic face and squeezes the older's hand back, he must've had a hard time as a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence once again surrounded them, but Jeongin didn't want to ask any questions, he just wanted to make him smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Explains why you're a walking pharmaceutical."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan snorts, "Shut up, nerd."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Chan made it very easy to forget why he was so nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>awww, they cute or whateva</p>
<p>hi so this chapter is not short despite it only having HALF of the story i planned for it to contain </p>
<p>so i just decided to split it in half and give it to you now (you're very welcome)</p>
<p> <br/>sorry this chapter didn't really go anywhere (literally and figuratively) but lots of important things happened !!</p>
<p>yk it just happened to all take place in one room</p>
<p> <br/>also can we just acknowledge how FAST i wrote this chapter, this is the fastest i have EVER updated this story, i am so proud of myself</p>
<p> <br/>anyway i would love to hear what you have to say and such, what you're thinking, what you think will happen etc.</p>
<p> thank you guys for reading :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It bothered Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It niggled in the back of his brain growing like a worm until he couldn't ignore it and all his thoughts screamed <em>Chan</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally Jeongin had convinced himself it didn't matter to him, and that had been the truth for maybe—two hours? But as soon as Jeongin had a moment alone with his thoughts—when he stared off at the clock clicking at the top of the wall above his teachers head, when he stared into his bowl of soup Seungmin set in front of him for dinner, when he laid down in bed for the night, and repeat the next day—his mind was suffocated instantly with thoughts of his wet dream of a roommate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God Jeongin hated his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bambam was a semi truck crashing into that deep pit of repressed thoughts at a time in which Jeongin was already questioning his relationship with Chan—forcing him to acknowledge why he was so thrilled by the fact that Chan hadn't fucked around with him since he met him (the rational side of his brain was quick to remind him that this could be for any reason). He had gone one week convincing himself Chan was nothing more than a friend and now suddenly the Aussie was a confirmed queer who has happened to kiss him before and looks at him like he could devour him any minute. His brain just couldn't take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had started out with Jeongin having to come to terms with the fact that he even <em>knew</em> someone who was in a friends with benefits relationship (and even if he <em>had</em> known someone with a fuck buddy before he certainly didn't <em>know</em> about it).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just that he had never met someone quite like Chan back in his old town. Everyone was so even mannered and polite, even the town gossip was held in private for the sake of face in a community where everyone knew everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course there were the usual jackasses and horny bastards, but Chan is completely different territory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had never seen a pair like Bambam and Chan—so open about their feelings and their sexuality. Their sex life was like an open book written in the way they flirted and talked, not caring whether they were putting on a show for the eyes that examined them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was all too much for Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts back home had already been too much for him to handle—he hadn't dared come out to that gossipy town, let alone tell the neighbor he used to kick a recreational soccer ball around with that he sometimes thought about kissing him and staring into his dreamy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had been opening up way too many doors of opportunity and all of them contained seas of gushing water flooding in all at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Jeongin suddenly realized he was very thirsty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his first kiss gone and new firsts waiting to be stolen, Jeongin just couldn't stop his teenage mind from wandering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every time he looked at Chan he was reminded that Chan was <em>experienced</em>, if Bambam's mention of a heated summer and Chan's mind numbing kiss was evident of anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when he saw Allen wave to him in the hall, their strikingly similar brotherly features reminded Jeongin of all the intense staring Chan did any time he was remotely near the ravenette—until that cold shiver of pure self-disgust ran up his spine and slapped him in the face to remind him he was sexualizing Chan's younger brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was not stupid, he knew there was obvious sexual tension building as the days pass that sooner or later would need to be released. The thought that Chan would be willing to fuck around like he had with Bambam in the past, just got him worked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was angry today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had entered the locker room angry, and he had left it angry, strapping on his goalie gloves just to rip them off again like he had someone's neck to wring. The practice field had been completely stunned silent a couple times from Chan ripping into players for their incompetence—being particularly harsh on Allen—just because he can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were doing shooting drills, the players lined up in front of the goal to take turns trying to score against Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix had abandoned him a while ago to stand with Changbin and shamelessly flirt—the pair knocking their hips sideways into each other and giggling furtively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't really know any of the other sophomores enough to talk to them—Mark was always with the freshman and Yangyang was always with Jungwoo and he felt weird inserting himself into conversations he was not invited to, not to mention making friends with the upperclassmen. So, he found himself looking at the sky, or at least, trying to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem was that if Jeongin focused too hard on the drills playing out before him he would be entirely too focused on a certain Australian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was sweaty—even the September air wasn't helping the Aussie as he tried to block goals over and over—the repetitiveness of the drill had to be aching at his muscles by now. He was no doubt tired, and he had already been dealing with whatever spout of anger had been fueling his rage filled blocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't playfully messing with his teammates as he often did when he was in front of a goal at practice—he was something else entirely today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin didn't like that he found Chan incredibly hot, he didn't like that he admired the way Chan's uniform stuck to his sweaty body and the way his curls stuck to his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he <em>certainly</em> didn't like how incredibly flustered he became purely by how hot Chan was when he was angry. Maybe it was because his mind was subconsciously enjoying the fact that for once the Aussie wasn't angry at <em>him</em>, or maybe it was because he was having issues separating the man he kissed and the one who yells at him when he asks for Chan to clean his floor every once in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way—peering up at the clouds was certainly not helping his mind from wandering. He was about to abort and sacrifice his place in line to find Felix to take him out of his misery. At this point he would rather sit through Changbin and Felix's unabashed flirting than question for the 5th time that day just <em>how</em> gross it would really be if he licked the sweat dripping from Chan's neck (his brain kept trying to convince him it was normal).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then like a savior from the heavens that was here to save him from his sins, Allen was turning around in line to ask, "You okay, hyung?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin had been spacing out obviously, snapping his head in the direction of the boy. He was standing in front of him in line, concerned look on his face as he peers up at the older. The sound of Allen's voice combined with the familiar name calling makes his features relax into a small smile, Jeongin couldn't help but want to claim him as his own younger brother, "Yeah, I'm good," the ravenette wraps an arm around the freshman's shoulders, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair, "how are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allen is nothing if not the good boy next door, his smile is so sweet all moms that he has encountered have surely cupped his cheeks and gushed about how precious he is, "I'm doing okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Jeongin didn't expect any better than that, today clearly wasn't his best day, and it didn't help that Chan wasn't being forgiving whatsoever. The ravenette frowns, nodding with a certain understanding only someone who has lived with the captain would have—they could relate on that level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had approached the front of the line and Jeongin didn't quite know what to say, and frankly he didn't want to start a conversation that would have to be paused when Allen reached the front of the line—no matter how much he hated silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatcha thinking about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allen seemed to hate silence as well, spotting signs of Jeongin's distress way too easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made Jeongin smile, the way the younger seemed to put all of his attention on you—always eager to listen and respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Allen!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whisper yells are not very subtle, but obviously the person they were trying to avoid pissing off today was the man standing with plenty of distance between them at the goal. A quick glance and Jeongin quickly realized that Allen was at the front of the line—having broke off the flow of kickers in his distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin watches like it's in slow motion—a scene playing out before him so terrifying his whole body tenses—and yet, he can't do anything to stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan likely hadn't said anything because he wanted a break, bending down to take out the last player's soccer ball slowly in comparison to the haste of the previous kicks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Allen is scrambling—he had already had enough Chan anger for one day—he didn't want the captain to yell at him again for getting distracted during drills and so he was kicking ; kicking with no intentions other than to get the ball moving in the direction of the goal before his head is ripped off by his older brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin cringes—it was too perfect—it was just too apropos for the day Allen was having. To whatever god was playing this sick joke on the poor boy, it wasn't funny—well if Chan wasn't in such a bitchy mood maybe it would be funny—but all the players were too scared to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ball was sent right to Chan, and sure, if he was prepared he would've blocked it easily—but that ball was going straight for the side of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The field was so silent you heard the ball smack against his skin and flush it red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was clutching his face, letting out a pained curse as he straightened up completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie was fuming—absolutely shaking. His eyes were wide and red with anger, the vein on his forehead bulged as he seemed to be trying to contain himself—that was until he met the petrified whites of his little brother's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't need to say anything for the whole team to know where he was going—Allen would be lucky to make it out of this alive. Chan's face was red with rage, his hands clenching and unclenching like he was planning to strangle his brother—and he was practically shaking the ground with each footstep he took towards the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's mouth had been dropped open since the ball was in motion, and it took Chan's fast approaching fire for the ravenette to start functioning and trip thoughtlessly into motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mediating was always his thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stops in front of Allen, barely having time before Chan's heaving chest crashes into Jeongin's pressed palms, stopping him in his tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was an accident, Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie huffs—the raw fury crackling under his skin was palpable, hot to the touch under Chan's damp shirt and radiating out to make him sweat. The older's eyes are raking every feature of Jeongin's face as his mind seems to stumble around whether to push him out of the way and beat his brother or try to take some deep breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He didn't mean to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin knew Allen wasn't helpless—and he was sure with how often Chan gets angry that they've fought plenty of times before, however not only did Jeongin have that ache in his heart that demanded he protect his precious striker counterpart with his life, but he also did not want whatever fight (however violent it would really be) they were seemingly going to have break out in the middle of practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sophomore has no experience calming someone with anger issues—he feels a bit out of his comfort zone considering he's never been the guy surrounded by heaps of testosterone, but if he learned one thing from his mother in the art of calming someone—it was that often a human's emotional Achilles heel is the soft touch of someone close to you. Jeongin wasn't exactly the closest person to him in the world, but Allen was off limits, it would take Jisung too long to crutch over here and though Changbin had approached he seemed to be standing back and letting the man with his hands already on the shaking man deal with it. This was just going to have to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This could also just terribly back fire and make him possibly more infuriated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin spreads his fingers out across his chest slowly, testing the waters before sliding his hands up soothingly over his collarbones and up to his shoulders. Chan glances at Allen—his teammates, his jaw still clenched and breath heavy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan, look at me." The soothing voice grants Jeongin Chan's attention, eyes loosing some of their passion and they soften over the younger's features. "It's okay," The captain's shoulders relax under Jeongin's massaging fingers as his eyes find relaxation in the familiar gaze of his roommate, "It was an accident."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For good measure Jeongin lifts his left hand from the older's shoulder and softly rests it against the blossoming red of his irritated cheek to brush his thumb over the sore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's breathing evens out with a heavy sigh, fists unclenching to reveal the indentations left from his nails in his calloused palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan," the cautious voice of the usually growling Coach Do breaks the silence, a call of warning, "a word, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's hands fall from his roommate, still burning from the contact and damp from the heat and he watches the coaches gaze shift between disappointment and relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing Jeongin sees before the Coach yells something about 'minding their business' and 'moving onto the next drill' and his attention is yanked back to soccer field is the furtive grumbling and hushed arguing passed between their captain and the coach as they make their way to the side of the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Felix? Did you hear what I said?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nothing like the "are you even listening to me?" Jeongin wanted to blurt out—the ravenette still too polite for his own good. Really, if he didn't feel like he was talking to a wall he probably wouldn't have even said anything, content with continuing without Felix's attention, but yet even with Jeongin's strings of awkward politeness still clinging to their new friendship, he wasn't going to talk to himself anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin hadn't been saying anything particularly important, in fact he had only really been saying something about needing a long hot shower when he got back to his dorm, but Felix wasn't even trying to <em>pretend</em> he was invested in the conversation—his entirely unsubtle staring directed at the other side of the locker room was getting progressively hard to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix had been messing with the laces of his cleats that he had long ago untied, sitting uselessly on the bench while Jeongin was <em>trying</em> to make casual conversation with him, clearly not well received by the Aussie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger came around the bench to sit beside him and <em>actually</em> take off his cleats unlike the drooling boy next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde finally spares him a glance, displaying the concerned expression growing on his face as he soon realized he was being incredibly rude, "Shit, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin only smiles in amusement as he's sits up from untying his cleats to toe them off, "It was nothing, don't worry about it," the ravenette smiles before tilting his head to the man he was obviously pining after, "I'm assuming you were eyeing muscle man over there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix seems to be embarrassed that Jeongin can read his mind so easily. In his facade of nonchalant laughter and pretending to be less awkward than he actually is, Changbin was Felix's only kryptonite—never failing to bring a rosy blush to his cheeks. Felix groans loudly in frustration as he drags a hand down his face, clearly struggling with some of the same issues Jeongin has been facing lately, "We've been getting a lot closer lately and he's so sweet to me," he pauses as his lips form an angry pout before he gestures weakly to the senior against the lockers, "but, god, look at him!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger does look. He's certainly not blind, Changbin was not particularly forgiving in the effortlessly attractive department and he knew that Felix must be struggling to separate the sweet boy who lets him borrow his jacket in the cold and the one who's arms are threatening to burst out of his uniform. Changbin is <em>unnecessarily</em> buff for just a soccer player, in fact if Jeongin didn't know him he would have pegged him for a football player, or maybe even just a gym rat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin glances over at Felix, trailing his furrowed expression back to the sight of Changbin doubling over in laughter at something Chan said (clearly his talk with the coach had him feeling better).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan's really got it all, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made Jeongin roll his eyes, refusing to believe Felix didn't know how undeniably whipped Changbin was for him already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I had Changbin's attention for even half the time Chan constantly does, I would have probably kissed him already."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes flit over to Chan, not wanting to focus too hard on Felix's pointless pity party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been thirsting over Chan all practice, he wasn't so oblivious to ignore his own desires, but Jeongin truly didn't mean to leave his eyes there for longer than a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a locker room, there was changing men everywhere, if Jeongin's gay ass really wanted a peak he could look anywhere, but his mind knew exactly what he was doing when all the other people seemed to blur around a shirtless Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just couldn't help that Chan was all lean muscle, milky white skin, and abs. Jeongin wanted Felix to be wrong—Chan couldn't have it <em>all</em>, except he did, and if he was going to continue having it all Jeongin at least deserved a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God he needed that shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Jeongin four whole blinks to realize what he's doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reality forces Jeongin to look away when Chan slips his shirt on and buttons it up, ripping him from his fantasies and back to glaring at Felix, who seemed to be fine using the silence as another opportunity to stare at Changbin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin shakes his head at the heart eyes that Felix was sporting, Jeongin himself was ashamed but not too oblivious to know that he was quite possibly just making the same ones at Chan, however that was his own little secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette sends a head spinning flick to the Aussie's forehead, "God, what would Seungmin say?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix rubs his forehead like he has been defiled, shameless smile returning quickly along with the humor twinkling in his eyes, "Don't act like he wouldn't be doing the same thing to Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin frowns, watching Felix take one last longing look at his lover boy's physique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pervs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix finally leaves the bench to peel off his uniform like he should have ages ago, however Jeongin stays a few beats longer, staring down at his shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't stop his brain from yelling at him—telling him he was a hypocrite—that if any of them was a perv, it was him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin is quite ashamed at how long he spent in the shower, he was sweaty and horny and if he happened to used all the hot water he was blaming it on the dorms awful water heater, not on his own personal perversions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing soothing his worries was that Chan hadn't come back to the dorm with him, instead rushing out of the locker rooms with Changbin, sparing only a side hug for Allen along with a whispered apology and Allen's forgiving smile that shows how much the boy truly does look up to his older brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan requests Jisung to keep Allen company on the way back to the dorms and Jeongin didn't miss Jisung leaning over and saying, "If I wasn't crippled, this would be your job."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was expecting a blissfully empty dorm he could catch up on his reading for literature in (and not get ridiculed for doing school work on a Friday as he usually is), however he was met with a smiling Chan practically bouncing in his place on his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives the younger a purely evil smile that gives Jeongin enough time to wonder how long Chan had been there and whether he had heard the activities he had indulged in within the ruse of privacy in the shower. Much to his relief, there was a red flush bitten at his cheeks from the chilling September air still fresh on his skin and he was still dressed fully in his uniform, the only signs of undressing being the lose tie hanging around his neck that he always pulls on as soon as he enters their dorm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin lets out a sigh of relief, he would never hear the end of it if Chan knew what he sounded like when he came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An involuntary smile tugs on the ravenette's lips at the sight of the older finally finding some sort of ease after the mood he was in earlier, "You seem to be in a better mood."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one last brush of his towel over his damp hair, Jeongin hangs up his towel like a child who was raised correctly and approaches the Aussie's bed slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is texting someone quickly, dropping his phone by his side on the bed when he feels the bed dip next to him, turning with an eager grin as he wraps a heavy arm around his shoulders. Jeongin dips forward under the weight, laughing at Chan's sudden hyperactive movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually the senior is completely drained after practice, not to mention he is naturally a calm and collected person, but for him to be bubbling over in excitement like he was actually mentally his age, Jeongin couldn't help but share his infectious enthusiasm and smile brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because, my dear Jeongin, I have fully constructed my revenge plan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light laugh brushes past the younger's lips as he turns his head to meet Chan's sparkling eyes, at this point he didn't even mind the proximity, finding himself endlessly close to the Aussie without regards to personal space, "Your revenge plan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smirks with pride, seeming to examine the way Jeongin's face is lit up in anticipation for a few moments before directing his attention to the window, tracing the outline of the sky as he speaks softly in a more subdued tone, "Yes, my revenge plan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughs a ghost of a laugh, before continuing, "Mrs. Noh has been on my ass for weeks and if she thinks I'm going to just let that slide without giving her hell right back, she's very <em>very</em> wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older meets Jeongin's gaze again, that crazy look still flickering like fire in his eyes pushing the sophomore to smile wider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what are you going to do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan brings the hand resting on the ravenette's shoulder to the nape of his neck, playing with the little hairs their as he gives him a meaningful look, "You mean what are <em>we </em>going to do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes the ravenette by surprise and he tries to hide the way he lights up at the thought that Chan <em>wanted</em> him there, but his eyes can't hide his elation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll tell you tonight," he shakes Jeongin's shoulders, rocking them back and worth in excitement, "god, its so perfect, you're going to love it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Chan is a lot, and he was ready, he wanted whatever Chan would give him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was ready for whatever rush and thrill the man have prepared and all he can say is a lame "Okay." but it's all he really had to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan pets the back of his head in the silence, their silent anticipation fizzing around them while the Aussie focuses on different points on his face, examining each feature so carefully Jeongin almost feels self conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In classic Chan fashion, he doesn't ask before he kisses him, though Jeongin isn't sure he minds, thinking he might explode before he could say yes, before he could even think about Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin is painfully aware he doesn't know what he's doing, his experience was extremely limited for obvious reasons, but Chan was going slow, for him, something so mind shatteringly unheard of for a guy like Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't pry Jeongin's shellshocked lips open immediately, waiting for Jeongin to relax into the fingers massaging soothing circles into the bottom of his scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin found it terribly easy to fall into, lazy and languid motions falling around them as he relaxes, Chan's tongue lightly touching his as the younger sighs at how easy it feels to be so close to the Australian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chan pulls away his eyes are still closed, drinking in the feel of it all and basking in the sun warming them through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan looks like smooth honey, his taste still lingering on his lips and his hands melting into his thigh he had been bracing himself against.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quiet, because Jeongin didn't want to break this bubble of tranquility that closed around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just felt like it," he pauses, considering his next words, "and I remembered I still needed to teach you how to kiss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan brings up his left hand, thumb brushing over the red of the boy's lips as he swiped some stray saliva, "I can tick that one off the list, you're getting pretty good at that now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin almost deadpans at not only the compliment but the mention of a list, though knowing Chan, isn't a tangible one, but calling it a list made it seem like there were things to get done, "Why the rush?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older smiles softly, his hand settling on his cheek with his thumb rubbing against his cheekbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leans in for another lingering peck that wracks a shiver down his spine, left drowning in cold air as Chan pulls his hands away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Life is too short to keep waiting for someone else to kiss you first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan stands from the bed, surely going for that shower he missed after practice as he peels off his uniform jacket with a content smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost walks away before he turns back around and leans over into the younger boy's space again, "Make sure you go to sleep early tonight, we're leaving at 2." the unspoken 'AM' following it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin isn't sure when he's truly going to leave when Chan's eyes glance back down at his lips again, considering it silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slots their lips together again, this time building faster like he doesn't have enough time, hand pressing urgently at the back of the ravenette's head while he licks hotly into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hums contentedly as he pulls away once again, eyes trained on the younger's lips as he considers his words, "Mm, that's enough of that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He straightens up one last time before finally entering the bathroom, a sense of finality to whatever just over took Chan icing the swirling hot shrouding the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin waits for the bathroom door to click shut before he flings himself back on Chan's bed, hands coming to cover his face while he kicks his feet as he replays their conversation over and over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these are jeongin's hormone induced fantasies and we're just living in them</p>
<p>me and my friend have been talking about how innately horny repressed teen jeongin is and it's just so funny to me</p>
<p> anyways i thought the chapter was kinda boring so i threw in horny chan for you guys (you’re welcome)</p>
<p> next chapter is very very big ! like very big ! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i'm just warning u guys if this kiss was too much for you the next chapter is not for you, fair warning</p>
<p> </p>
<p>anyways hope you guys enjoyed :))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as always let me know what you think and what's going on or what you think is going to happen etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi ! i’m back !</p>
<p>this one was a MONSTER—fucking NINE THOUSAND WORDS </p>
<p>i am SO sorry it took so long but for some reason i decided to word vomit 9.3k words into this chapter and apparently that takes longer than a week,, who knew ??</p>
<p>anyways enjoy !</p>
<p>also warning there is some explicit stuff in this chapter, so if you’re uncomfortable with that, please don’t read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was that little bit of hesitation settling into Jeongin's bones as Chan jammed the key into the door handle—the rattling of the key ring sending shocks of nausea and apprehension to his stomach and speeds up the beating of his heart, "Where the hell did you get the keys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin tugs the sides of his hood further over his face for the 100th time this early morning as he looks sideways like a teacher would suddenly show up at 2am and scold them. He wasn't expecting an answer, he had given up on waiting for responses from Chan weeks ago, and he knew the answer as well as anyone else could guess. He had probably stolen them, taken them from the poor unassuming janitor weeks ago, as prepared as ever for whatever scheme he would suddenly pull out of his sleeve. Just like when Chan had told him to keep his head low and his hood up as the academic building was littered with cameras—because somehow he knew everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had also woken him up at 2am, as promised, leading Jeongin's drowsy limbs around the dark room in his half cognizant state. However the pressure of his finger tips on his arm, dragging him from bed and slipping a black hoodie over his frame, drawing the hood up and settling him with a peck to his lips that made Jeongin split a smile—it had felt familiar. Safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin still didn't say much after he had woken up completely, only snickering about their "matching outfits" as he watched Chan's black hooded head lead him down the same path he had taken him all those weeks ago with their fingers intertwined. Jeongin wasn't as nervous this time, the familiarity of the trip and the hand in his told him that everything would work out—he didn't feel the need to ask as many questions. This time they passed Mr. Sung's room without a hitch, passed straight through the lobby and headed right to the side exit door—breaking into the courtyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan didn't waste time basking in the moonlight this time, even though Jeongin watched his fingers twitch and his skin itch like it was taking everything in him not to sit and star gaze. He had urged Jeongin that every second was precious tonight and that they needed as much time as possible if they wanted to get any sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk through the academic building hallways was a lot of Jeongin staring at his Vans treading the floor as he pulled his hood farther and farther over his head and praying that Chan was leading him the right way and making sure he didn't run into any walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin hadn't even thought about cameras on their first night out—trusting that Chan would take care of everything, but when Chan mentioned them on the way to the lobby Jeongin almost had a mini panic attack wondering if the school knew about their transgressions. Chan had to shush him and explain that they wouldn't check the cameras unless they were specifically looking for something—and of course added that they would definitely be checking them tomorrow morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes hadn't left the ground since.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The click of the door finally unlocking shot a sick warmth through his belly, the nervous feeling and relief almost brought a smile to his face but instead he pushed it down with a thick swallow. He was still getting used to just how much he enjoyed this shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan presses the door handle down experimentally, pushing in slowly and leaning in to ensure the room is empty. The older turns around at the first success of their mission, smile sick with pride and beaming with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He catches his eyes to share the moment with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin likes that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Australian opens the door fully, gesturing with his free hand for the younger to go first, "After you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin curtsies like a princess before he enters to play along with his game, grin never leaving his face, "Why thank you, kind sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was weird to see the room dark and devoid of students—Jeongin wouldn't have Mrs. Noh until his senior year, but an empty classroom is an empty classroom and it will always be eerie to see the shadowy corners and empty desks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Noh's room had all the classic signs of a teacher that was trying too hard to get her students to like her. The couch tucked in the corner with its colorful throw pillows washed out by the minimal light coming in through the window next to her desk, the inspirational posters with cute dogs or 'live laugh love' in curly letters, and even the communal supplies desk at the front with its pencil cup ravaged by the countless students who lose them throughout the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an eyesore, and Jeongin could definitely tell why Mrs. Noh and Chan clashed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette startles at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist and the feeling of breath on his neck, but he leans in at the familiar press of soft lips in the crook of his neck reassuring him. Chan was warm against his back, whispering in his ear like a devil on his shoulder, "No cameras in here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger heats up at that, though he was sure that was not the point of Chan's words, but the hands stroking over his hoodie were not helping him settle in the slightest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You ready?" It's warm and sinful as his breath plays with bristling goosebumps across his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scoff brushes past the younger's lips, finding it humorous that Chan was hopeful enough to think he would throw himself in this blindly—but Chan knew he would have to explain—he knew Jeongin well enough to know, it's evident in the way he laughs with him, "Depends on what I'm getting ready for."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was when Chan was supposed to explain his elaborate plan, but it was clear the Aussie has been holding off—waiting for the last possible moment to tell him."Okay," Chan leaves a sweet peck to the junction of the younger's neck, forcing a shiver down his spine at the fresh contact, "promise you won't freak out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin wasn't exactly sure what Chan's plan was, but he had to admit he was a bit hesitant going into the night with no knowledge of what it held—his words were not comforting in the slightest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older's left arm leaves his waist after a comforting rub to his hip to reach in what sounds like a pocket, his chin never leaving its place where it's hooked around Jeongin's shoulder until he's holding something out in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dark room the ravenette has to squint, blink twice, and do a double take before he's fully processing what Chan is holding out in front of him: pinched between the captains fingers in a little baggie, containing—and trust him, Jeongin has stared long enough thats he's absolutely sure—a joint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan pecks his neck sweetly to cushion the blow Jeongin is surely about to release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Chan..."</em> It sounds like a parent warning their kid that's reaching for the candy bar they were told not to eat—entirely disapproving. Jeongin had never in his life dreamed he would be doing drugs, they were the forbidden fruit, and Chan had to know that this would be one of his deal breakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man's arms tighten around Jeongin's waist, as if he's scared he might run away, hands rubbing his belly to try to soothe his nerves—continuing to press kisses to his pulse, making Jeongin's breathing pick up slightly and squirm a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does this have to do with getting revenge on Mrs. Noh?" He hates how breathy his voice is—not very intimidating if what you're going for is a scolding, Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy sigh is felt against his neck and the older is turning him around, placing his hands on Jeongin's shoulders and giving him a pleading look, "Okay, just hear me out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence paired with Jeongin's unmoving reproach encouraged him to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Last year a couple of kids smoked in her classroomduring her free period and when she came back she was so pissed she almost blew a blood vessel." Jeongin was listening as best as he could with Chan's hands creeping up underneath his hoodie to press against the bare skin there—it wasn't so much soothing as it was <em>distracting</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She absolutely fucking <em>hates</em> the smell of weed." A sick smile twists on the older's lips, eyes flitting across Jeongin's expression to catch his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frown tugs at the ravenette's lips, searching Chan's hopeful expression and deciding if he can really bring himself to say no to that face, "Couldn't you have asked Changbin? Or Jisung?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An almost <em>torturous</em> whine rips through the older's throat and a devastating pout trains his face, god he was good at getting what he wants, "But it will be so much more fun with <em>you—plus,</em> you're already here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air shifts as Jeongin can feel the cocky remark forming on his lips before Chan can even say it, "I know you want to," he pinches the ravenette's waist to see him squirm some more, "I know you get off on this shit—I know you're just like me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh my <em>god</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin has this look of pleading in his eyes and he knows Chan is pushing into every one of his weaknesses and pulling him out of his shell bare and exposed. Jeongin sighs, bringing his arms up and around the captain's shoulders to collapse his head against Chan's collarbone like he was admitting defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air settles and a silence falls over them, waiting for Chan's words, "Is that a yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A semblance of a nod is felt against Chan's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin doesn't even have to look up to know that Chan has that sick smile he gets when he knows he's ruining him—turning him into some rebel of society.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he does look up—and <em>god</em> if he isn't the most beautiful person when he's excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan leans forward to catch the ravenette's lips in a quick peck (still gotta get used to that), catching his eyes again with that absolutely beaming smile, "We're gonna smoke this place out until she can't even stand to sit in her own classroom for more than ten seconds."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan traces his hands from their place on his stomach to run his thumbs against his hips as he leans in teasingly—watching Jeongin lean in expectantly like a Pavlovian response only for him to hold him back inches away, "And we're gonna get the cushions real good so the smell doesn't come out for months."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin holds back a whine from being so close to what he wants—eyes never leaving the Aussie's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's cruel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan snickers, licking his lips as he clearly had the same desires as the younger, "Isn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you doing this to distract me?" Jeongin was very aware that Chan knew exactly what he was doing—he knew how much Jeongin wanted him, and the younger knew that he was using it ever so subtly to make him bend for his every whim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know," his lips curl up so evilly his stomach lights up with heat, "is it working?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only a breathless "yeah" passed before the older's arms were slipping around Jeongin's waist to pull him flush against him and the ravenette was tightening his arms around his neck before they closed the gap with a hot kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin would be lying if he said he hadn't become slightly addicted to kissing Chan. Though in their time together there were very few shared so far, it almost made each one special and anticipated, like each kiss was a gift he should not take for granted in case one day it should be suddenly ripped away. Jeongin wasn't sure if he truly was getting good at kissing like Chan said, but he was definitely more comfortable with the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If that wasn't enough Chan was starting to figure out what Jeongin <em>liked</em>. It was like he had filed off and listed every single thing that drove him crazy—made him gasp into his mouth and press himself closer to his warmth. Every time Chan carded his hand through his hair the younger shivered because he knew the Australian was going to latch on and pull lightly at the strands there—searching for the soft moan that would fall into his mouth in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like being ripped from a warm bath and dunked in ice water, Chan was stepping away, leaving Jeongin dizzy and floundering in the cold as he watches the older walk to the opposite wall and sink down against it. He was absentmindedly playing with the baggie in his fingers as he talked, "Mrs. Noh has been complaining about her parent-teacher conferences all week," the look in his eyes gives away that these conferences are going to be held in <em>this</em> classroom, "she's been obsessively cleaning up after every single class so it's ready for tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin blinks a few times to ground himself before following the older over to the wall and sinking down to the left of him—arms crossed over his waist and legs bent up towards the ceiling, "She's gonna be pissed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The captain slips the joint out of the baggie and stuffs the plastic in his pocket—the ravenette's gaze never leaving his fingers until Chan glances up at him with that satisfied smile glowing on his lips, "I <em>know</em>," he seems to bubble up at the mere thought, pulling a lighter from his other pocket, "and I was thinking we could sneak into the academic building before the game tomorrow to see her reaction," he elbows Jeongin's ribs playfully as he looks up from the blunt to catch the younger's eyes in a meaningful glance, "if you're up for it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christ, Jeongin was so caught up in being Chan's perfect rule breaking buddy he hadn't even thought about needing to get proper sleep before their first game of the season, not that it would have changed anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm up for it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point Jeongin was hooked—and if Chan would lead him through the hallways again with their fingers intertwined, he just couldn't bring himself to say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's grin impossibly widens, his right hand which has the unlit joint teetering between his pointer and middle fingers comes up to press at the back of the ravenette's neck and bring him into a searing kiss—teasingly tracing his tongue on the boy's bottom lip, but not any further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older leans back and trails his attention back to the contraband pinched between his fingers—looking like he's about to light it until he suddenly looks back up to find Jeongin's attentive eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pats a hand down on Jeongin's thigh—absolutely lighting him up and sending a hot rush to the pit of his stomach—so shocking to the younger that he's surprised he doesn't gasp, "You promise?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, and was that really necessary Chan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand is warm and rough—like he always knew it was, but it was so different on the sensitive skin of his bare thigh. Only now did Jeongin realize how exposed his legs really were in this position—his athletic shorts scrunched up to his hips from the gravity pulling them down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin sighs through his nose before he answers, willing his voice to come out normal rather than the breathy whine he wanted to release, "Promise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good." It's like Chan knows—Jeongin wouldn't be surprised if he could read his mind, he always knew what he was thinking and yet he always held out on giving him want he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan finally sticks the joint between his lips after he pulls away, flicking on the lighter a couple of times before he raises it to the twisted tip and let's it burn until it catches the weed rolled inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin can't look away as Chan blows the smoke out around them, letting it diffuse around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A satisfied smile curls at his lips at the feeling, letting his head roll sideways against the wall to glance at the younger's wide eyes, "You ready to try?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin pauses—Chan already looks more relaxed than he already is just from his first hit, and his lips looked as pillowy as ever. He still couldn't believe he was doing this shit—and what—for a hot guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, that's exactly why he was doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess," Jeongin eyes the joint poised in the older's fingers—wondering if he should just take it from him—although that would be embarrassing considering he had no idea what he was doing and his streak of confidence would be ruined by his desperate need for assistance, assurance, and instruction from Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't let him ponder very long—seemingly able to understand exactly how Jeongin was feeling—leaning towards him to grasp the younger's chin in his free hand, "I'll help you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was thoughtful, mildly controlling, and very intimate, but Chan was known to be all of those quite often when they were together, so he let it happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just breathe in normally, hold it in your lungs for a sec, and breathe out," Chan is so close to him when he smiles this time that there's no way it can be taken any way other than sinful, "simple."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin scoffs, being ungrateful of the condescending tone, "Thanks for the instructions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan brings the joint up to the younger's face with his palm hovering over his mouth, Jeongin leaning forward to take the filter in between his lips only for the Aussie to yank it away quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stares up with wide eyes—silently questioning his movements until Chan answers, "And remember you're going to cough a lot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something close to a whine once again breaks from the back of Jeongin's throat, eyebrows furrowed at Chan's teasing and rolls his eyes, "I <em>know</em>, just let me do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan chuckles at Jeongin's pouting—finally moving his hand closer to the ravenette's lips and watching with a small smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Jeongin wanted to act tough and not be treated like a kid, he knew deep down that Chan was just being considerate of his lack of experience—as he always was. It also became apparent that it was not as simple as Jeongin was convinced it was going to be because the second the smoke hit his lungs his body immediately convulsed into a vicious cough to stave off the burning sensation tickling his airways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jeongin coughed over his shoulder—entirely too embarrassed to even <em>look</em> at Chan—the Australian chuckled seeing the boy's stubbornness taken down a few rungs, drawing another slow drag and blowing the smoke out into the uncontaminated air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the tickle finally relinquishes it's tug on Jeongin's throat, he steals a glance at Chan sitting peacefully watching the smoke curl up to the ceiling and make the room fuzzy—the white paper of the joint burning beneath his chin and the filter facing Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin huffs—he was embarrassed that he couldn't even take a few seconds from the joint—his cheeks were still burning—he couldn't get over how effortless everything was for Chan. Jeongin didn't want to be some kid he would laugh at later, so he leans forward into Chan's space and surprises him by taking the joint between his lips and sucking in a big breath of smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It startles Chan's left hand to the back of Jeongin's neck as he looks down at the boy taking such a big hit his second try with those big wide <em>eyes—fuck,</em> "Shit, baby, <em>slow</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words make the younger pull off, but he manages to hold the smoke for a second or two while Chan soothes the hairs on the nape of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can feel the heavy feeling in his lungs and a tickle rising up his throat before he's throwing his head back around and coughing into his elbow again. Chan runs a hand up and down the boy's back slowly, his movements already more languid as he takes another hit, speaking as the smoke pours out of his mouth, "That's why I told you to go slow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin turns around after a somewhat shorter coughing fit, big pout on his spit slicked lips—probably from all the hacking he's been doing, "But I'll just get better the more I do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie laughs at the determination Jeongin had to perfect smoking within the first few hits—it was so like him to latch onto an activity and make himself a master—those overachiever genes activated as soon as he so much as touches a new hobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan gives him a peck that tingles on his lips long after he pulls away, chuckling softly, "Baby, it's not a competition."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette furrows his brows as he contemplates this, that stubborn glint never leaving his eyes, "Lemme try again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cracked laugh breaks Chan's throat again, shaking his head slowly, "Alright, but not so much this time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again Jeongin leans into the Aussie's space, and looks up at him from the height of his hand. Chan probably liked the control he had over Jeongin a little too much, but he would let him have his fun—maybe distract him from him trying to train his lungs to accept the foreign feeling. He also hoped he looked good from this angle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time when Jeongin breathes out, he <em>doesn’t</em> cough and the boy is so surprised by this he forgets to direct the smoke in another direction, leaving Chan to giggle at the smog being blown in his face—his hand coming up to wave it from his vision, "You know," he brings his free hand back up to the younger's cheek to reassure him with a brush of his thumb, "usually people build up to shotgunning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words weren't that funny—but it sure had Jeongin rolling—little giggles bubbling up shaking his shoulders. Chan laughs a bit with him—finding high Jeongin terribly amusing, "Oh baby, you're feeling it now," Chan himself snickers again—unable to hold it in, "that was fast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's shotgunning?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question was terribly innocent—especially considering he just got over a giggle attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words curl a smirk at the older's lips, unable to hide his smile at the thought, "You want me to show you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin nods, when was his head so heavy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan takes the joint in his lips while he places his left hand at the back of the younger's neck again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older takes the joint away—a bit of smoke slipping from his lips before Jeongin feels his hand press him closer until Chan is blowing the smoke into his waiting mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver wracks down his spine at how sensual the action was—barely remembering to breathe the smoke into his own lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan presses again and makes their lips meet—hot smoke recycled as Jeongin exhales into the kiss, their lips slotted together with such tenderness his skin tingles—but that's also probably because he's stoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin knew the drill now—he knew what it felt like to kiss Chan, and he wasn't going to pull away without the feeling of the Aussie's tongue pressed against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was highly addictive—Jeongin's whole body already felt like it was dissolving into the air—his finger tips fuzzy and his limbs weighing 10 tons each, but it felt like the only thing holding him up was the hot flick of Chan's tongue against the roof of his mouth, the sizzling shudder shaking through his spine, and the rushing heat pulsing in his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin realized he was hanging onto everything Chan gave him—that the only way he could process what was happening was if Chan reminded him—tugging at his hair so shocking to his intoxicated system that he moans shamelessly into the warmth of the older's mouth—his inhibitions gone and free of all embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At one particularly loud moan Chan groans lowly in response—forcing himself away to rest his forehead against the younger's in restraint, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, okay," Chan separates their heads and blinks up at the ceiling to calm himself, "we have to at least do what we came here to do before I get too distracted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette only stares back in response while he leans into the Aussie's hand that's splayed across his cheek. His fuzzy brain mulls over his words a few times before he finally understands their meaning—laughter bubbling up his throat, giggling at—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was he laughing at?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles at the bubbling boy in amusement—his own smile stretching on his lips at the sight. He loves how relaxed the usually uptight boy is like this—pliant and keening at his every movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older slips his thumb over the swell of Jeongin's bottom lip—they were red and shiny—he couldn't help but remind himself how soft they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin likes how rough Chan's finger tip is against his lip, smiling at how the captain's eyes have fogged and focused on the swell of mouth. He opens his mouth—he's starting to understand that weed makes him act before he thinks—taking the pad of Chan's thumb in and sucking at it innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's eyes roll back at the sight—the feeling, "Holy, <em>fuck</em>," The older returns his gaze to the boy licking around his finger lazily, "Who <em>are</em> you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie bites his lip in longing—taking in the show a few more moments before he groans and moves the boy far enough away for him to stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan strolls away from the wall to stand behind Mrs. Noh's large desk, eyeing the papers neatly stacked there and the window to his left. The captain smiled at the sight of the curtains hanging calmly on the sides, taking a long drag and blowing smoke directly over the cloth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin watches him distribute the smell around her desk area silently for a few moments before he finally stands. He wasn't sure how it was going to feel, but he definitely wasn't expecting for everything to be so <em>heavy</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like the world was moving so slowly around him time had turned into molasses and made each of his movements sticky and sluggish—each strain of his muscle given push back by the air surrounding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin spots the couch in the corner diagonal from where Chan is standing and figures this is the best place for him to crash his weight—he was too heavy to keep walking around like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette closes his eyes as soon as his back hits the soft bounce of the couch cushion, stretching his limbs out horizontally and resting his head on the arm rest. He opens his eyes to Chan walking around slowly—the little tail of smoke trailing from behind the tip of the joint as he covers every corner of the room with manure smelling smoke. He looks relaxed—even more than usual—the weed made him look more satiated than any other activity could. The corners of his mouth lifting at the sight of the hazy smoke cloud building around the ceiling—hopefully soaking into the ceiling tiles and retaining the smell for months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin sighs deeply—he felt extremely relaxed. If the couch cushions swallowed him up right now he wouldn't even protest—willing to be enveloped in any warmth—as long as he got to keep staring at Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette can hardly even believe that this shit is even real—the night is starting to seem more and more like a hormone induced wet dream that would leave him straining in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, Chan smoking was a wet dream in and of itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was finding more and more that he would do anything for Chan as long as his lips were somehow involved—he always made sure they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Chan wanted to fuck him over Mrs. Noh's desk tonight he probably wouldn't put up a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was he going to lose his virginity tonight?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christ, what would his Mom think? Sending him off to the big city to get a good education and proper soccer training and all he can manage to do is get his brains fucked out. How is he going to tell his friends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friends would—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin immediately scrunches his eyes up and full body cringes, his hands flying up to press at his eyes in an attempt to make the rip of guilt pooling in his stomach stop for a moment—just forget the awful things he's doing. The guilt made him want to throw up—the thought of Seungmin finding out how much of a whore he was for his crush—how upset he would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan lifts the younger's feet and crashes onto the couch before replacing the boy's Vans on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette can't see, but he feels Chan's hand rub over his stomach—the way he always does when he's trying to calm him, "You okay, Jeongin? Are you having a bad reaction?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sounded concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Jeongin's fuzzy brain, he can't seem to shake himself of the thought of Seungmin's bright smile being ripped off his face after finding out all the things Jeongin has done with Chan. He slams his hands to either side of him with a rather pitiful whine—sounding rather like a toddler as he finally opens up his eyes to stare at the smoky ceiling to try and get the image out of his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan slips his hand under the younger's hoodie—trying to use the touch to actually get the boy's attention, "Hey, hey," Chan leans over the boy—his calm disposition was gone despite how high he had to be—he looked genuinely concerned, but I guess you had to be when drugs were involved, "Look at me. Are you feeling sick?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger finally lifts his head to find Chan's eyes—the sight of his worried expression and the sudden acknowledgement of the hand pressed against his navel only had him throwing his head back in place with a frustrated groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin, <em>baby</em>, you gotta tell me what's going on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy sigh breaches the air, Jeongin's hands covering his face again, making his voice come out muffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm doing something bad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was still in fact stoned, and this was the best he could offer the older. It was a pure miracle he didn't spill every secret contained in his inebriated mind—that he managed to still keep Seungmin's secret out of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guilty boy can hear Chan physically relax, no longer worried if Jeongin was having a bad reaction to the weed or just feeling sick. He finally leans back against the couch—taking another drag of the quickly shortening joint to immerse himself in his drugged state—blowing the smoke onto the couch underneath him and making Jeongin's legs relax at the warm feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If this is about the weed—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger's sigh cuts him off, "It's not about the weed, Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was significantly more relaxed, not spiraling, but still feeling very nauseas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm doing something that makes me a bad person."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan stays silent for a few moments, almost willing the younger to expand, but Jeongin won't give him anymore—instead focusing on how heavy his eyelids feel—letting them close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple minutes of silence and Chan coating the couch cushions in smoke and in turn letting the soft curls of smoke relax his limbs further into the couch, the Aussie sits up. He leans over his body again, using the back of his hand to make the boy open his eyes, nudging the joint between his lips for the last hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, Jeongin, we all will do a few bad things in our lives."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin lets the now familiar warmth curling in his lungs put his body at ease again, listening to Chan's smoke scratched voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's human nature to hurt a few people in our lives, to do bad things," he sighs, his free hand smoothing over his knee absentmindedly, "I guess that's where Christians get the whole 'all men are sinners and therefore must repent' thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette can hear Chan stub out the light on the joint in his pause, both of his hands finding places separately on his knee and his thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I don't see the point in changing human nature, at least for the little things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin knew Chan was secretly introspective—but he had no idea how the Australian was able to form his words so clearly after how much he just smoked. Guess there was some truth to the whole weed making you think clearer thing that guy back home tried to sell to him when he showed up to exam day high off his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At the end of the day, we all know there are certain things that are inherently bad, it just depends on how you handle it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment clings in the air before Jeongin is laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach as tears form in his eyes—his moment of clarity was entirely underwhelming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is laughing too, but he doesn't know why, repeating a rather amused "what?" until Jeongin is choking out, "That didn't help me at all!" between laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both laugh harder, Chan doubling over a few times until both of their stomachs are aching and their giggles are finally gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was the best you were gonna get from me while I'm baked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin lets out a few more breathy laughs at that though his abs were protesting, "Are you serious?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles lazily, leaning his head onto the back of the couch, "Okay, okay," he tilts his head to look down at the ravenette with his cheeks red from embarrassment and his amused smile settled on his lips, "does it make you happy? Even if you're doing something quote unquote <em>bad</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin snuggles into the couch further—he felt warm and being in the same space as Chan with his hands smoothing over his legs made him feel far more than just <em>happy</em>, "Yeah, it does."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then fuck it," Chan pats the boy's knee reassuringly, "as long as it's not like, <em>murder</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger giggles and nods, it was all he could seem to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't sure when he became so tired, was it the laughing? He didn't know, but he was sure of one thing for absolute certain: his eyelids were so heavy he couldn't even think about opening them—the couch was also pretty comfy as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin, wake up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stirs a little bit, sitting up on his elbows squinting in the dark to see Chan sitting right where he last saw him—his hand rubbing comforting circles on his stomach (Jeongin was going to cry if he kept doing that).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't fall asleep here, baby, we're fucked if they find us crashed on her couch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin snickers at the thought briefly before his tired eyes try to slip closed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no, you gotta wake up," Chan pushes at the younger's hips, "sit up for me, you can't fall asleep again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin groans—sleep was very steadily trying to take over him and it wasn't being very kind about the boy trying to go against it, "How long was I asleep?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan helps the younger shift to a sitting position—his back resting against the arm rest while the Aussie scooted closer so his legs would still be draped over his lap, "Not long, I would be lying if I said I didn't pass out for a bit too." Jeongin had no problems waking up with the backs of his thighs pressed against Chan's leg, especially paired with how big the Aussie's hand looks splayed on his thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Talk to me," Chan's smile is comforting, like he's being woken up on the first day of school and his mom is stroking his hair until he's at full consciousness, "about anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin smiles at the warm feeling spreading in his chest at Chan's soft voice and considerate tone—he was so relaxed—he never wanted to leave Chan's warmth or this blanket of comfort he'd created.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm," Jeongin considers the offer with a pout on his lips, rubbing his thumbs over his elbows where his arms are crossed around his torso, "I can ask you anything?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan sighs playfully, squeezing the boy's thigh innocently to show his amusement of Jeongin's unwavering curiosity, "One question, and that's it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile that splits Jeongin's lips is worth it in the end, playing with his fuzzy finger tips distractedly while he tries to determine the perfect query. Chan lets him, fingers dancing along the boy's knees and playing with the hem of his shorts that were falling down due to the angle of the ravenette's legs over his lap to reveal the milky pale of his thighs that the sun couldn't reach—contrasting with the tanned skin he sported on his arms from all the hot days spent in the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where do your parents live?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie's ears perk up at that, entirely not expecting <em>that</em> to be the one question Jeongin would ask him. Usually any other person would use this opportunity to either dig deep or embarrass the fuck out of him, and if this was Bambam he would have probably told him to fuck off and suck his dick before he goes home early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that's why he liked Jeongin—something so inherently innocent but curious and willing to learn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had enough of shameless and lewd comments he could hear in pornos—they were hot for a while, but Jeongin was something new—an entirely uncharted territory that would never fail to surprise him. He wasn't just saying shit to get off—no he was genuine in his words and so much more <em>real</em>. No hidden meanings and sly tricks, just him and his thoughts, always saying what was on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm chuckle flutters before he answers, he tickles at the sensitive skin on the back of Jeongin's knee—making him jump a bit, "About 15 minutes away, a house outside the downtown area."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin nods before taking the older's hand in his and tracing at the calloused skin on his palm—he couldn't contain the shivers and goosebumps that raked down his body every time the captain's fingertips traced over his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he was only allowed one question, but would he have learned anything from Chan if he didn't push the rules?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So why don't you live with your parents? You couldcommute, you're so close by anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan becomes a big braver with his movements, pressing a bit harder as he drags his free palm down the front of Jeongin's thigh—making him hold his breath and his heartbeat drop down to his stomach. Clearly he was trying to distract him, as he always did when he was telling the younger something he didn't want to say, "I need some space from my parents," Jeongin tries to listen as best as he can, conflicted between having his questions answered and wondering if Chan would squeeze his thighs like this while he fucked him, "they tend to hover, so I like being away from home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin hums, not trusting his voice to ask more questions or even respond—but that was probably the point of Chan feeling him up in the first place. He wanted to tell himself the man was just unintentionally flustering him, but he knows everything Bang Chan did had a purpose somehow—and it was terribly hard to convince himself that the finger tips teasing under the hem of his shorts that had left his legs exposed once again was just friendly affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan hums, bringing the younger's attention back to his face instead of the fingers wreaking havoc on his mind, "Anything else?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It can only be assumed this is an opportunity—especially with Chan squeezing his thigh lightly and watching the plush skin there intently like he was going to eat him alive—<em>god</em> that's a thought—but they both knew Jeongin wasn't that brave, that confident, so he didn't take the bait, instead releasing some random thought he had been mulling over the past couple of days, "I'm surprised you don't dye your hair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Australians movements stop for a moment, a breathy laugh shaking his shoulders a bit before he continues, "Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holy fuck Jeongin was going to lose it—he bites his lip at the hot rushing of blood flowing to his stomach—god, if he wasn't already half hard in his shorts, "I used to but I stopped," Jeongin watches with bated breath as the older grabs the younger's hand and threads it in his hair—fuck was this supposed to be innocent?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's how I ended up with this brown mop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's fingers scratch at his scalp softly, not being able to take his eyes away from the way Chan's dark eyes stare him down like he was daring him to do something—waiting for him to break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice comes out high and breathy when he responds, the older never breaking eye contact to place a kiss on the ravenette's wrist hovering right next to his face, "I think it looks cute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's smile is borderline sinister at the innocence of his words—how could Jeongin say such a thing while he's twitching underneath his fingertips—while the Aussie's hand is under the boy's shorts and rubbing a thumb at his hip?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin back tracks, what the hell was he saying?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean," Jeongin blinks uselessly, his brain was fuzzy and he couldn't even remember what he was planning to say, "you'd probably look hot in any hair color."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe his filter <em>was</em> gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan takes it in stride—liking how brave the weed had made him, and hiking up the front of the younger's hoodie to feel up the boy's smooth stomach and force him to shudder at how exposed he felt still fully clothed. His shorts were already scrunched up to his hips with Chan rubbing the soft skin of his inner thigh, making him gasp softly at every squeeze and scratch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah? You think I'm hot?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin rolls his eyes at Chan, he certainly didn't need his ego stroked when he clearly already knew how much he effected him just by existing, "Yeah, I thought that was pretty fucking obvious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan digs his nails into the skin where he's gripping his thigh, making the ravenette spread his legs subconsciously. Jeongin regretted it as soon as he saw the way the older's lips were quirked, clearly not liking his tone, "Sorry, I forgot you were a fucking <em>brat</em> for a second."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin has no time before the older is dipping down to press open mouth kisses wet across his navel, the sudden harsh sucking on his skin making the younger throw his head back against the couch and thread his other hand through the brown hair dipping below him—a high pitched cry breaking the air at the sudden stimulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Australian grabs the boy's left leg to swing it around his head, place it on his shoulder, and lean in between the younger's thighs more comfortably—the warmth of Chan's chest so close to pressing up against his clothed dick making him whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan leans up again to take Jeongin's lips in his. There was no practiced ease and caution in this kiss—no build up and tease that the Aussie had poured into every one of their previous kisses—no, this was a kiss where they knew exactly where it was going. They wouldn't have to stop and pull themselves together, this kiss was hot and dirty because that's how it would end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was letting out these soft groans into his mouth that sent heat straight down to his stomach, the tug at Jeongin's hair that the Aussie indulged in making him whimper against his lips at the sparks of pain that felt so <em>good</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin learned he liked both types of kisses, he liked when Chan would kiss the pout off his face, but right now he couldn't help but be obsessed with the way Chan swallowed each of his gasps with the pass of his tongue—how he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth like he was angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>God</em>, Chan is so fucking hot when he's angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the older finally grinds his hips into the younger's, Jeongin lets out a full moan at the friction, gripping the Aussie's hair as he mouths at a spot beneath his ear, "Is this what you wanted, baby?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin only whines in response, barely being able to string sentences together with his inebriated mind, the way Chan was gripping his thigh on his shoulder while he drove his hips against his clothed cock wasn't helping in the slightest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, with the way you've been looking at me you've practically been begging me to fuck you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan moves down to take the boy's nipple in his mouth, sucking the bud as Jeongin's back arches up off the couch—breathy gasps making Chan groan against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christ, Chan was so <em>hard</em>. Jeongin was sure he come just from the thought that <em>he</em> was the one that had him straining in his pants—that he could do that to someone like Chan. Jeongin couldn't take it without squirming and crying out as Chan laved at his navel once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, is he marking him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin looks down and Chan's sucking a hickey right below his belly button, "Oh my <em>god</em>, Chan." he arches up into the warmth of his open mouth and gasps when Chan pulls away—gaze settling on the red bruise blossoming on his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I suck you off?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cry slips out of Jeongin's mouth at the thought, head tipping back on the arm rest as he cants his hips up into the hand that meets his clothed dick, barely squeaking out a, "Yes, oh my god, <em>please</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles at the assurance before pulling the hem of his shorts down and mouthing at the head of his cock through the fabric, Jeongin's mouth hanging open with a moan—not being able to take his eyes off of the sinful sight of Chan looking up at him and knowing how much of a mess he is for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie doesn't waste more time, tugging down his briefs and letting the younger's cock slap against his stomach. Jeongin squeezes his eye's shut as he feels a finger drag up the underside of his dick, a pathetic spurt of pre-come drooling from the tip at the sudden feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew you'd have a pretty dick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin throws an arm over his eyes, he feels his cock twitch at the words—he could probably come just from hearing Chan calling him pretty. Oh, fuck, had he thought about what his dick would look like?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan, please, <em>please</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could <em>feel</em> Chan's breath hot and puffing close to his tip—he was so <em>close</em>, yet so far away and he was sure he would <em>die</em> if Chan didn't touch him soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like being called pretty, baby?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin nods uselessly into the crook of his arm—god did he love hearing that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan reaches up with his left hand and removes the arm blocking the ravenette's flushed face, placing the flustered boy's hand in his hair and letting him latch on again, "Want to see you come undone," he pauses, his teeth sink into his plush bottom lip in consideration, "and I want you to watch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles—eyes dark with restraint and raw lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you do that for me, pretty?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whine rips up the back of Jeongin's throat at the lewd request—the <em>name</em>, "Yes, <em>god</em>, just please do someth—holy <em>shit</em>, Chan, <em>Chan</em>, oh my fuck—" because Chan is taking him in his mouth in one go and he can't even attempt to remember what he was going to say before that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin's eyes roll to the back of his head, his hand is tugging mercilessly at the curls on the older's head because he has no idea what else to <em>do</em>—it's almost too much, <em>too good</em>, and <em>fuck</em> Chan's mouth is so fucking wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan has worked halfway down his cock, tongue twirling around the head and pressing into his slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy fuck you're so good at that, what the hell." Jeongin says as the captain pulls off—jacking him off slowly while he catches his breath, satisfied smile pulling at his lips when he hears the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good to know I rank up there with all the other blowjobs you've been given." he says with a smug smile—maybe his teasing was hotter with his hand on his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck you." Chan knew he was a major virgin—he was just saying it to fuck with him, but then again, what else is new?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan presses the flat of his tongue to the head of the younger's cock, letting hot saliva trail down the tip and make him twitch pathetically in his fist. It was so fucking wet and messy and lewd and Jeongin was convinced this had to be some wet dream because Chan knew exactly what to do to make pre-come bead and roll down his cock until it was mixing with the spit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie catches the head of the ravenette's cock in his palm and pumps him using the saliva to lubricate the drag of his hand, "Hm, I was planning on fucking you, but we can try that too if you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin arches off the couch, his breath breaks at the thought of Chan fucking him—and the possibility of fucking <em>Chan</em>, and he's taking him in his mouth again, "Oh my god, <em>hyung</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie groans below him, the vibrations sending shocks through his body and making him buck up into the heat of Chan's mouth. He lets out an almost pained whine at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of his throat, the way it contracts around the head before Chan is pulling off to cough over his shoulder, "Shit, I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan hurries the pace of his hand to distract the squirming boy from the break he's taking to relax his throat. He turns back around with a hungry gaze, "You've never called me hyung before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin whines—was this really the best time for him to rub this in his face?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what about it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugs, "Sounds nice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's no time to respond or complain because Chan is going down on him again, and this time he doesn't hold back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin quickly realizes that Chan wasn't just being cocky when he told him he was "so good at this" because Jeongin clearly had no idea <em>just how good</em> he really was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was sinking down steadily, relaxing his throat completely and letting the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and swallow around it—<em>gag</em> around it and Jeongin was keening, a desperate moan pulled out of him as he watches Chan gag on his dick and just <em>take it</em>, "Chan, what the <em>fuck</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie pulls off again to cough once over his shoulder again, jerking Jeongin off at a faster speed to get him there, "Jeongin look at me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger pulls his head off the back of the arm rest and focuses in on the thick spit slicked lips and tousled hair his fist was clutching, his eyes were simply tearing him apart and even just seeing Chan next to his cock had him almost coming his brains out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Make sure you come in my mouth, okay baby?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words make his stomach tighten dangerously and he's worried he might disobey as soon as the request is out there, "Yes, <em>fuck</em>—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A breathy gasp dissolves into a wrecked moan echoing through the room as Chan takes him in one last time with a quick pace—chasing his orgasm and hollowing his cheeks and Jeongin is coming hot and hard down the older's throat, only seeing white noise and hearing Chan groan as the ravenette tugs at the strands on his head while he swallows down his orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin is sure he blacks out for a few moments, his chest heaving as Chan pulls off and soothes his stomach with comforting circles—a Chan signature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin opens his eyes to the dark and smoky ceiling—he felt like he was fucking floating. The mix of his post orgasm afterglow and the marijuana still thrumming through his veins had him tingly all over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was still at his place laying between his legs, placing a kiss at his hip—the boy beneath him twitching slightly with sensitivity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, Chan," Jeongin slams his head back against the sweaty arm rest, "didn't know I was gonna be coming down your throat tonight, fuck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan rests his head against the younger's thigh, lazy smile tugging at his swollen lips as he too catches his breath, "Yeah, well if you get any come on her couch we're leaving incriminating evidence and then we're criminals."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin laughs, everything about this was funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Jeongin from last summer knew that he'd be laying on a couch with a pretty boy laying next to his soft cock because he just sucked his dick in a room they broke into together, he would have laughed his ass off—because who the fuck would believe him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin sits up a bit to pull his shorts back up and smooth his shirt back over his frame, "We're already criminals, it's just a matter of whether we get caught."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is still laying on the couch looking up at the younger—that sick smile tugging on his mouth like he's stolen candy from a baby, "You're sounding more and more like me everyday, kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin leans down to briefly kiss the older, a scarily similar smile growing on his own face, "Isn't that the point, <em>hyung</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie laughs breathily, finally standing up from the couch and smoothing out his clothes. He turns over his shoulder to look at the boy still gathering his energy on the couch, "You willing to do this again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin stands, nodding breathlessly, was he really asking what he thinks he was asking?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean, <em>yeah</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan turns around to face him again, an unreadable expression contorted on his features until he laughs at the bright satisfied smile on Jeongin's face, "I'll hold you to that then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin could only laugh, only smile, only push the older's shoulder playfully when he whined about not being able to sit in that classroom without thinking about him moaning underneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was certainly different, not how Jeongin expected Chan to address their relationship <em>at all</em>, but it was very <em>them</em>. Jeongin was okay with their period of pure friendship ending so quickly, he was okay with friends with benefits, he was okay with the confusion—he just wanted Chan in any way he could have him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that's how it would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if drugs don't make an appearance is it really one of my stories ?</p>
<p>also SORRY if that was not the best smut lol</p>
<p>i have eaten more pussies than sucked dicks in my life and you're just going to have to deal with the results of that</p>
<p>feel free to tell me what you guys think ! comments make my day :)</p>
<p>hope you guys enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>